Whose daughter am I
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: Mollianne is the biological daughter of Lena. What happens when she suddenly finds herself torn between two families: the one she loves and the one she is forced to live with. Ps. I own nothing except Mollianne, Buck, Trixie, and Hero
1. New Discoveries

Mollianne's social worker, Claire Swanson just got done explaining to Regina that Mollianne couldn't be adopted because Mollianne's birth mom still has legal custom and Mollianne has to live with her birth family unless her birth mom wants to sign away her rights so Mollie could be adopted.

Regina sighed but nodded. Then she walked over to Mollianne, "Hey sweetie, I have some bad news."

"What is it, mom?" Mollianne asked scared

"I'm really sorry, but you can't be adopted today. Your birth mom still has legal custody and unless she signs away her rights you'll have to live with her." Regina explained

"No!" Mollianne cried "Mom, I want to stay with you and Henry."

"I know you do, Princess, but right now neither of us have a choice." Regina stated

Mollianne nodded, "Okay mom. Don't worry. I'll convince my birth mom to sign away her rights so I can come back here to you and Henry. I love you mom."

"Love you more." Regina replied "And if your birth mom doesn't want to sign away her rights. Don't force her. Maybe you can come visit me if its okay with your birth mom."

Mollianne nodded, "Okay mom. Never forget you'll always be my mom because you took a chance on me. You gave me a home and a family just as I was about to give up hope on ever finding a place where I belonged."

Regina smiled, "And you'll be my daughter in my heart. No matter where you are or where you live." Then she added, "There's this quote that says you may not have my eyes or my smile but from that very first moment you had my heart. That is so true, my princess. That very first moment I met you, you stole my heart the same way Henry did when I met him."

Mollianne smiled back and got teary eyed, because she didn't realize that her mom loved her that much. Then she hugged Regina, who hugged her back.

Meanwhile Claire called Lena Adams Foster, Mollianne's birth mother.

"Hello is this Lena Adams Foster?" Claire asked

"Yes, why? Who is this?" Lena asked

"I'm Claire Swanson. I'm a social worker. One of my kids birth certificate has you listed as her birth mother. She's about to be adopted, but your rights haven't been signed away." Claire explained "Her name is Mollianne. She's thirteen."

'Mollianne? Could she really still be alive?' Lena thought. She hadn't seen Mollianne in ten years, and for the last six years she'd believed that Mollianne was dead.

Lena replied, "That's because Mollianne wasn't supposed to be a foster kid or even up for adoption. She was kidnapped ten years ago."

"Okay well she really wants to be adopted by her current foster mom, but until you sign away your rights she'll be staying with you." Claire told Lena

"And if I don't? Sign away my rights?" Lena asked

"She'll be your daughter." Claire stated

"Okay" Lena replied trying to be calm even though she was excited that her daughter would be coming home, "Thank you."

After the phone call ended, Lena walked to the living room and sat next to Stef.

"She's alive. She's okay." Lena said smiling happily

Stef looked at her wife confused, "Who's alive? Who's okay, love?"

"Our daughter, Mollianne." Lena smiled

Stef looked shocked, "Are you sure?" She had been there when Mollianne's kidnapper was arrested, and she had heard the kidnapper, Jonathan say that Mollianne was dead, so for the past six years she'd thought her little girl was dead.

Lena nodded, "I guess after the arrest of Jonathan was made, she was found shortly after and placed into the foster system. Her current foster mom wants to adopt her, but she can't. Mollianne is still our daughter. We can have her back."

Stef smiled and hugged her wife, "Our baby is coming home."

\- Flashback -

June 2004: Three year old, Mollianne is playing outside with seven year old, Brandon when all of a sudden Brandon went running into the house.

"Mommy! Mama!" Brandon yelled "Come quick! Someone is kidnapping Mollie."

When Stef and Lena hear Brandon's terrifying plea that no parent should ever have to hear, they run outside to save Mollianne, but they were too late. All they could here were their daughter's screams and cries.

"Mommy! Mama!" Mollianne cried over and over again as she was being driven away from her mommies and her big brother.

Brandon kept mumbling over and over again to himself, "I'm her big brother. I was supposed to protect her."

\- End of Flashback -

In Storybrooke, Maine, Mollianne is saying goodbye to Regina and Henry.

"Bye mom. Bye Henry. I love you." Mollianne said giving each of them a hug "I'll be home as soon as I can."

"I love you, princess." Regina replied as she hugged Mollianne back "I'll miss you."

Henry hugged the girl he'd come to consider his sister, "Bye Mol. I love you and I'll miss you."

Mollianne got in the car with her social worker. She waved goodbye until she couldn't see Regina and Henry anymore. Mollianne was crying and mumbling to herself about how life isn't fair. She didn't even want to go stay with her birth family. She didn't know them and she didn't want to. She just wanted her mom, Regina.

Meanwhile Stef and Lena are telling the kids about Mollianne.

"Okay so you don't know this, well except for Brandon, but thirteen years ago I had a daughter." Lena stated "She was kidnapped ten years ago, but she's coming home now. Her name is Mollianne."

"Who's Mollianne's dad?" Jude asked

"Mama and I were already together, so we used an anonymous sperm donor." Stef replied and Jude nodded

"How come you never told us about Mollianne when we were younger?" Mariana asked

"We didn't know that we would ever see her again." Lena responded not wanted to add the fact that they had thought Mollianne was dead.

Then Callie asked, "Do you have any pictures from when she was little?"

Lena nodded and showed the kids a picture of a three year old, Mollianne.

"She looks like you, mama." Jesus stated

Stef smiled and nodded, "Yes she does look like mama."

"Um so when is she coming?" Brandon asked. He was happy that after all these years his baby sister was coming home. Although he felt guilty that he hadn't been able to protect her all those years ago. After all he is her big brother, and big brothers are supposed to protect their younger sibling(s).

"She's on her way right now." Lena replied "But she was in Maine so she might not be here until late tonight or tomorrow morning."

The next morning, when Mollianne arrived at the Adams-Foster's house. Her social worker, Claire rang the doorbell and waited for an answer.

"You know you didn't have to walk me to the door." Mollianne told Claire "I could do it myself. I'm not five."

"I know, but I also know that you don't want to be here." Claire explained "If I didn't walk you to the door, I don't think you would have even gone to the door."

Mollianne scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"They're good people, Mollie. Just give them a chance, because they are also you're family and have been looking for you." Claire said

"But they're not my family. My mom, Regina and her son, Henry are." Mollianne retorted just as Stef answered the door.

Stef smiled, "Oh Mollie, you're so grown up. You look just like your mother."

"And just who are you?" Mollianne asked bitterly noticing that she looked nothing like the woman who answered the door, so surely this couldn't be her birth mother.

"I'm Stef, your other mom." Stef replied

Mollianne looked shocked and appalled, "So you're a lesbian? Do I have a dad?"

"Yes and of course you have a dad, but we don't exactly know who he is." Stef explained

Mollianne rolled her eyes. She already knew that she'd hate it here. I mean two moms, that's just weird.

"Okay well I have to go. Bye Mollie." Claire said

Mollianne turned and looked at Claire. She mouthed, "Don't leave me here."

"Thanks Claire." Stef told the woman

Claire smiled and nodded, "It's no problem."

"Come on, kiddo. Let's go inside." Stef said "You have family who are excited to see you."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

This is just an idea that I got, and I had to write it because it wouldn't leave my head.

What do you think of the Mollianne's sperm donor father being Mike, but Stef and Lena don't know because they wanted it to be anonymous? And Mike doesn't know that he is Mollie's biological father.

Also the kids age are:

Callie and Brandon are 17  
P.s By my interpretation Brandon is older by a couple or a few months, since the show never told us who is older. I don't know why, but I always just felt like he would be older.

Mariana and Jesus are 15

Jude and Mollianne are 13  
Mollianne is a month younger than Jude. Her birthday is December 15, and Jude's is November 17.  
P.s I picked Mollianne's birthday before I knew Jude's birthday. Just so you know I didn't intentionally make her younger.


	2. Rejecting them

When Mollianne walked inside the house, she couldn't help but feel bad for Stef and her birth mom, Lena. As much as she wanted to be mad about being there, she couldn't. Something inside of Mollianne told her that this is where she belonged, but another, stronger part of her was saying that she belonged with her mom, Regina and brother, Henry in Maine. The stronger part of her was making her feel all the feelings that she felt before being placed with Regina. Instead of feeling at home like she knew Stef and Lena wanted her to, she felt like a foster kid again.

Meanwhile Stef led Mollianne to the living room, then she went upstairs to get the other kids.

Lena smiled and cried happy tears when she saw her daughter, Mollianne. She walked over to Mollianne and hugged her.

"I've missed you so much, Mollie." Lena told her daughter as she released her from the hug when Mollianne didn't hug her back. "Mollianne, my baby, you're finally home where you belong."

"Okay um first of all this isn't my home and its not were I belong. You're not my mom and neither is Stef. Your kids are not my siblings." Mollianne stated. Then she asked uncomfortably, "Could you just sign away your rights to me so I can get adopted by Regina, whose actually my mom?"

Lena looked a little hurt, but then she shakes her head, "I'm sorry, baby girl. I can't do that. I love you. I've been waiting ten years for the day when you'd be returned to me."

"Well I don't love you and I'll never be happy here. I just want to go home to my mom and my brother, Henry." Mollianne explained getting mad "And I've never wanted to know you."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, sweets, but I can't sign away my rights to you." Lena told Mollianne

"Why?" Mollianne asked angry "You let me go once. It shouldn't be that hard to do it again."

"We never stopped looking for you, Mol. We didn't let you go either. You were kidnapped from us." Lena explained

Mollianne sighed, rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Whatever."

Stef walked into the room with the kids. Trying to break the tension, she said, "Hey Mollie, there's some people for you to meet."

Mollianne turned to face Stef and the others.

Callie smiled at Mollianne, "Hi I'm Callie, your sister."

"I'm Jesus, your brother" Jesus introduced and then pointed to his twin "And this is Mariana, your other sister."

"And I'm Jude, your brother." Jude stated

Brandon smiled at Mollianne. He wanted to get up and hug her but he didn't, "I'm Brandon, your brother. When you were little you loved playing with me." Then he added, "I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Mollianne asked curiously

"For not protecting you when you were kidnapped." Brandon replied as Mollianne nodded

"Nice to meet you all." Mollianne replied trying to be polite. Then she looked at Stef and Lena, "Where will I sleep?"

"You'll share a room with your sisters. We ordered a bunk bed, so you can share the bunk with Mariana." Stef told Mollianne.

"Awesome." Mariana exclaimed "I always wanted a bunk bed."

Stef and Lena smiled at their daughter's excitement

"I'd prefer to sleep on the top bunk." Mollianne stated. She didn't like to sleep low to the ground because it reminded her of being locked in the basement when she was with Jonathan, her kidnapper. Then she looked at Mariana, "If that's okay with you? I mean it's your house and your room."

Mariana nodded, "Of course. It's fine. This is your house too, and it's not my room. It's our room."

"So is Mollie going to Anchor Beach?" Jesus asked

Lena nodded, "Yes buddy. Of course she is."

Mollianne thought to herself, 'Oh great. I get to change schools again. I haven't had to change schools in a year. It was kind of nice.'

"Great, I can teach her how to take advantage of having the vice principle be your mom" Jesus smirked

Mollianne looked at Jesus, "Your mom's the vice principal? Which one? Is it totally awesome?"

"Mama's the vice principle" Jesus pointed to Lena, "Mom's a cop" He said and pointed to Stef, "And most of the time it blows, but there are times it's nice." Then he added, "Also they're your moms too."

Mollie nodded, "Okay well you want to go upstairs and tell me how can I take advantage of having my birth mom as the vice principle?"

"Sure" Jesus said as he headed upstairs, and Mollianne followed him

Once they were upstairs in Jesus' room, Jesus closed the door so their moms wouldn't hear.

"Well, substitutes will let you do whatever you want since Mama's the vice principle" Jesus said, "You have access to the school's keys" He added

Mollianne's eyes light up, "Wow that's cool. Could we get out of homework?"

"Sometimes." Jesus replied

"That's so cool. You're so lucky." Mollie replied

"The best part is girls think I can get them better grades" Jesus said

Mollianne smiled, "I think so far you're my favorite."

"I totally understand why" Jesus said.

Mollianne added, "You're a pretty cool guy."

"I get that alot" Jesus said, "You're pretty cool too" He added

"Thanks." Mollianne replied

When the kids are getting in bed, Mollianne is going to sleep on an air mattress in her new room, until the bunk bed arrives.

"Okay goodnight my babies." Stef said as she is about to turn off the light

"Wait!" Mollianne panicked when she noticed Stef was about to turn off the light. She didn't like the dark. It reminded her of the basement.

\- Flashback -

Sometime in 2007: Six year old, Mollianne is being taken back to the dark, cold, windowless basement by her kidnapper, Jonathan. She never knows what day or what month it is because she's never out the basement long enough to figure it out. Mollianne doesn't even know how old she is.

"No please, papa, please don't take me back to the basement." Mollianne cried "I won't try to run away again. Please don't lock me in the basement. I don't like the basement it's dark and cold."

Jonathan ignored Mollianne's cries, slapped her in the face, and locked her back in the basement anyways.

\- End of Flashback -

Stef looked at her youngest daughter, "What's wrong, baby?"

"Um could we leave the light on?" Mollianne asked scared "I don't like the dark."

"It's fine with me, mom." Callie said when she notice Stef looking at her.

Mariana shrugged, "I guess it's okay, but tomorrow you have to buy a night light."

Stef nodded, "Of course, Miss Thing." Then she added, "Okay goodnight my babies, love you."

"Goodnight mom. Love you." Callie and Mariana said at the same time

"Goodnight Stef." Mollianne said

That night, when Stef and Lena are laying in bed.

"Stef, Mollie doesn't want to be here. She just wants me to sign away my rights so she can get adopted." Lena explained crying "She said she doesn't love me and she'll never be happy here."

"Give her time, love." Stef replied "She just needs time to adjust. Today was only her first day home."

Lena nodded and snuggled close to Stef. Stef held her wife close and kissed Lena's forehead.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What do you think of Mollie? Do you feel bad for her? Do you feel bad for Lena being basically rejected by her daughter?


	3. Old Friends

The next week at school, Mollianne saw some old friends that she knew from her time in foster care. Whenever they were placed in the same home or attended the same school, they were always there for each other.

"Trixie? Buck? Hero?" Mollianne asked

\- Flashback -

October 2009: Eight year old, Mollianne is in a new foster home, which she's said about because she loved her foster sister from her previous home. She is sitting on her bed when another girl around her age walks in.

"You must be the new girl." The girl stated "I'm Kathleen, but all my friends call me Trixie. And I'm seven years old."

"I'm Mollianne, most people just call me Mollie. I'm eight years old." Mollianne replied "Why do your friends calll you Trixie, Kathleen?"

"Because, Mollie, I like to play tricks on the foster parents." Trixie said

Mollianne nodded and then asked, "Can I meet your friends?"

"Of course. They're in this foster home too." Trixie said and then called, "Buck! Hero! Get in here!"

Buck and Hero walk into Mollianne's room.

"Hi I'm Andrew, but my friends call me Buck because I like bulls and my dream is to ride a bull when I'm older." Buck explained proudly "Oh and I'm eight years old."

Then Hero added, "And I'm Jesse, but my friends call me Hero, because I protect them from the bad foster parents. I'm nine years old."

Mollianne smiled, "'I'm Mollie. I'm eight. Can I be your friend too?"

Trixie nodded, "Of course you can be our friend."

"Don't worry, Mollie. I'll protect you too." Hero stated

"If you're going to be our friend, you need a nickname." Buck explained "What do you like to do, Mollie?"

"I like climbing trees. It makes me feel like the queen of the world." Mollianne replied "Like I can do anything that I set my mind to."

"Okay then your nickname will be Monkey." Trixie stated

Mollianne smiled, "Thanks. I like it."

\- End of Flashback -

"Monkey?" Buck, whose real name is Andrew asked

Mollianne nodded and smiled, "Oh Buck. I've missed you so much." She hugged him and kissed him on the lips since he's her boyfriend.

"I've missed you too, Monkey." Buck replied.

"What are you doing back in San Diego, Monkey?" Trixie, whose real name is Kathleen asked

"I was about to be adopted, but I have to stay with my birth mom until I can convince her to sign away her rights." Mollianne explained

Then Hero, whose real name is Jesse asked, "Who's your birth mom, Monkey?"

"Lena." Mollianne replied bluntly

"As in Vice Principal Adams?" Buck asked shocked to which Mollianne nodded

Then Trixie stated, "Monkey, why would you want to be anywhere else?! She has like five kids. I guess six now. She loves kids and she is so sweet and kind."

"Trix is right, Monkey." Hero added "And four of her kids were adopted from the foster system and the oldest, Brandon is her wife, Stef's from a previous marriage."

"She still has five kids. I don't want to stay with her. It's weird that she's married to a woman. I feel bad for her kids, having no dad and all." Mollianne explained "Plus I just want go home to my mom, Regina and my brother, Henry."

"Also if you choose to stay with Lena you'll be near us." Buck stated

Mollianne sighed, "I know. With either decision I make I have to lose people I love."

"Okay well we all should probably get to class." Trixie said

"Okay Trix. See you all at lunch." Mollianne replied

At lunch, Mollianne got a frantic call from Henry.

"Henry, bud, calm down." Mollianne coaxed "What's going on?"

"I got stuck in the mines with Archie. Archie got hurt." Henry said panicking "I was looking for evidence to prove to Emma that the curse is real."

"Okay calm down. Did you call mom?" Mollianne asked as she sighed softly. She couldn't believe that he was talking about that stupid curse again.

"No I called Emma." Henry replied "She's trying to figure out how to get us out safely."

"Okay well then you have to trust that she will." Mollianne stated "I have to go. My lunch break is almost over. Bye Henry. I love you."

"Bye Mol. I love you too." Henry replied before hanging up the phone.

Hero looked at Mollianne confused, "What was that about, Monkey?"

"It was my brother Henry. He ditched school again and now he's stuck in the mines." Mollianne replied "The mines that our mom is having destroyed because they are dangerous." Then she stood up from the table, "I have to go. Henry needs me to talk him out of the crazy ideas he gets on a daily basis."

"So you're going back to Maine?" Trixie asked to which Mollianne nodded

Then Buck asked, "How do you plan on getting there?"

"I'm going to stow away on a plane. It's not that hard. I've done it before." Mollianne stated as she turned off her phone. She knew that Stef could use the phone to track her. "Bye Buck, Hero, and Trixie. I love you."

\- Flashback -

July 2013: Eleven year old, Mollianne is walking around the Portland airport with Buck, who just asked her to be his girlfriend. They are trying to figure out how to get on a plane that will take them Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, since Trixie had called them and said Buck ended up in the hospital after protecting her from their foster parents. Trixie had sounded really scared too. After almost an hour, Mollianne and Buck noticed a plane that was leaving for Pittsburgh, so they quickly snuck onto the plane with the other boarding passengers.

Then once they were on the plane and sat down, Buck sighed relieved.

"I can't believe we actually got away with it." Buck whispered

Mollianne rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Oh come on, Buck. It's not that hard. People do it all the time."

"You're right, Monkey. Now off we go to see Trixie and Hero." Buck stated

Mollianne nodded, "Yup. I just hope Hero's okay."

"He will be." Buck told Mollianne as he held her hand "He's a tough, Monkey. Remember we don't call him Hero for nothing."

Mollianne laughed slightly and nodded in agreement, "You're right, Buck. It's Trixie we should worry about. She must be so scared. I can't wait to land so we can call her again."

\- End of Flashback -

As Mollianne walked away from her friends and started to make her way out of the school grounds, she was caught by Mariana.

"Hey Mollie!" Mariana called as she ran to catch up with Mollianne "Where are you going?"

"I have somethings to take care of, Mariana." Mollianne replied quickly. She didn't want to say that she was running away, and she wanted to leave quickly too so that she could get further away from San Diego quicker.

Mariana nodded, "Okay well I don't think I can let you go wherever it is you're going, Mollie." Then she added, "If you proceed to leave, I'm going to tell mama and she'll call mom who will track you down in like a minute flat. Remember she's a cop."

"Okay first off, Stef isn't my mom just Lena is and it's only biologically. I don't actually consider her my mom. And secondly, oh my gosh, you're annoying." Mollianne explained. Then she surrendered to Mariana, "Okay Mariana, I won't go anywhere. I promise." She thought, 'I'll just leave tonight when everyone else is asleep.'

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What do you think of Buck, Hero, and Trixie?


	4. Going home

It's really late at night, like close to midnight and Mollianne is on a bus to the airport. The only thing she is bringing with her is her backpack since she can't bring any bags that would need to be checked at the airport. Once she arrives at the airport, she uses a payphone to call her mom.

"Hello?" Regina said as she answered her phone

"Hey mom, is Henry okay? Is he safe?" Molllianne asked worried

Regina sighed softly and smiled, "Yes he's fine. Grounded and mad at me, but physically fine." Then she asked, "Are you okay, princess?"

"I'm fine, mom. I was just calling to say I'm coming home." Mollianne stated

"Oh okay. Call me when you land." Regina told Mollianne

"I will, mom. I have to go now. My flight is about to board." Mollianne said "Bye mom. love you."

"Bye princess. love you too." Regina replied before hanging up the phone

Mollianne put the payphone back on the hook and then ran to catch her flight which was to Boston since you can't go directly to Storybrooke, since Storybrooke isn't actually a real city. She sneaked onto the plane and sat in the very back on the inside by the window, so there was someone covering her.

Mollianne looked at the person sitting next to her, "Excuse me? Could you wake me when the plane lands?"

The woman, who is on the plane with her four year old daughter, nodded, "Of course."

Mollianne smiled softly, "Thank you." Then she laid her head against the window and went to sleep.

Six hours later when the plane lands, the woman sitting next to Mollianne taps her on the shoulder to wake her up.

Mollianne wakes up and rubs her eyes. She smiles knowing she's in Boston and is less than five hours away from her mom and brother.

Meanwhile at the Adams-Foster residence, Stef wakes up and gets ready for work.

Then Callie and Mariana wake up and start getting ready for school.

"Did you wake up Mollie?" Callie asked Mariana "You know she sleeps through the alarm." Then she added, "If I didn't know any better I'd swear that you two were biologically related."

Mariana shook her head, "I didn't wake her yet, but I will." Then Mariana walks to the bunk and climbs the ladder to wake Mollianne. Mariana screams, "Callie!"

Callie runs into the bedroom, since she was in the bathroom. She asked concerned, "What's wrong, Mari?"

"Mollie's gone." Mariana stated

"What do you mean she's gone?" Callie asked "Maybe she's just in another part of the house? Maybe she woke up already?"

Mariana shrugged, "Maybe, but I doubt it."

"Okay well I'll go tell moms." Callie stated "You get our brothers and search the house for Mollie."

Then Mariana nodded and walked into Jesus and Jude's room, "Hey Jesus, Jude, can you help me search the house for Mollie?"

Jesus nodded, "Of course."

"I'll check the backyard since she likes climbing trees." Jude replied

Meanwhile Callie walked to the moms' room. "Moms" Callie announced

Lena walked out of the bathroom, "What's up, sweets?"

"Um Mollie's gone." Callie replied "Mariana went to wake her up and she wasn't in her bunk."

"Okay well did you or Mariana check the other rooms of the house?" Lena asked trying not to panic

Callie nodded, "Mariana and our brothers are checking the house now."

"Okay well let's go help them, sweetie." Lena replied even though she is worried that Mollianne ran away "Let's not panic yet."

"Okay mama." Callie stated. Then she asked, "Where's mom?"

"Mom had to go into work a little earlier." Lena responded

A few minutes later, Mariana, Jesus and Jude found Lena and walked over to her.

"We looked everywhere." Jude told his mama "But we couldn't find her."

Then Jesus added, "She's not anywhere in the house."

"I'm sorry, mama. This is all my fault. I should have told you yesterday." Mariana stated "At lunch time, I caught Mollie trying to run away, but I stopped her. She said she wouldn't run away and I believed her. I still should of told you and mom though. I'm really sorry."

Lena hugged her daughter, "It's okay, Miss Thing. It's not your fault. Mollie made the choice to run away."

Mariana nodded, "Okay mama."

Callie walked over to her mama and her sister and brothers, "I couldn't find Mollie anywhere. Also we have to leave for school soon or we'll be late."

"Okay everyone grab your backpacks and get in the car." Lena said

Jude looked around and asked, "Where's Brandon?"

"I believe he walked to school." Jesus replied

Lena nodded, "Yeah, Brandon walked to school. He left like fifteen minutes ago."

Once they arrived at school, Lena is in her office and checks the phone tracking app to see where Mollianne is according to Mollianne's phone, but she apparently turned her phone off. Then Lena called Stef and explained that Mollianne had run away and turned her phone off.

"Okay don't worry, love." Stef told her wife "We'll find her. I'll send out a missing persons on her."

"Thanks. I just can't help but wonder where she's gone though." Lena replied a little worried

"That's perfectly understandable." Stef stated clearly worried as well "I'll call Mollie's old social worker and see if she knows where our little girl would have gone to."

Meanwhile Mollianne is in Maine and since buses don't typically drive into Storybrooke she is walking across the town line into Storybrooke. She smiles since she is finally and truly at home.

Mollianne is walked in town to her house, when she passes Granny's and Emma happens to see her.

"Hey Mollie." Emma says as she calls out to the girl

Mollianne turns around and smiles at Emma, "Hi Emma, how are you?"

"I'm good. What are you doing back in Storybrooke?" Emma asked "Didn't you leave to go live with your birth mom in San Diego?"

Mollianne nodded, "I did and now I'm back." She looks around the town, "Oh I missed it here, and I missed you." Mollianne hugs Emma.

Emma smiles and hugs the girl back, "I missed you too, Mollie."

"Okay I have to get home to see my mom." Mollianne stated as she pulled away from Emma "Bye Emma. It was nice seeing you again."

"Bye Mollie. It was nice seeing you again too." Emma replied

Then Mollianne continued on her walk home. When she reached her mom's big mayoral house, she opened the door.

"Mom! I'm home." Mollianne announced

Regina walked briskly to the front entrance and hugged her daughter, "I missed you so much, princess."

"I missed you too, mom." Mollianne replied as she hugged Regina back

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

How long do you think it should be before Stef and Lena find Mollianne? What do you think Stef and Lena should do once they find Mollianne?


	5. Where is she?

The next day, Mollianne walked to Granny's with Henry, so she could call Brandon to tell him that he could tell Stef and Lena not to worry about her.

Once they arrived at Granny's, Mollianne walked in and asked, "Hey Granny, can I borrow the phone? I need to call someone."

"Of course, sweet pea. Go right ahead." Granny replied with a smile

Mollianne smiled as she picked up the phone, dialed Brandon's number and then waited for a response.

"Hello?" Brandon said as he answered his phone

"Hi B, it's Mollie." Mollianne replied

Brandon sighed softly relieved that she was okay. He asked, "M! Mollie, please tell me where you are? Are you okay? Moms and your siblings are really worried about you. I'm worried about you to, M."

"Don't worry about me, B. Tell Stef, Lena, and everyone else not to worry either. I'm safe and it's not worth their time to look for me." Mollianne told him "I have to go now. Bye."

"Wait M! Don't hang up." Brandon called through the phone, but it was too late. Mollianne had already hung up the phone.

"Thanks for letting me borrow the phone, Granny." Mollianne said

Granny smiled and nodded, "You're welcome, sweet pea. Anytime."

Then Mollianne walked out of Granny's where her brother, Henry is waiting for her, so they could walk to the old playground that Henry called his castle. She promised him that she would help come up with a new plan for Operation Cobra.

Meanwhile Brandon sighed when he heard the phone click meaning that the call had ended. He really wished that Mollianne hadn't ended the call in such a rush. Then he walked downstairs to the kitchen to where his moms are, because he knew they needed to know that Mollianne had contacted him.

"Moms, I have to tell you something." Brandon said

"What's up, B?" Lena asked

"Mollie called me." Brandon stated "She told me to tell you that she's safe and not to worry or bother looking for her, because it's not worth your time. That was all. Then she hung up."

Stef nodded and then asked, "What number did she call from? I could use it to track her."

Brandon shrugged, "I don't know, mom. The number showed up as restricted."

"Okay well thanks for telling us, bud." Lena told her son "If she calls again, let us know."

Brandon nodded, "You're welcome, mama and I will. I doubt she plans on calling again though. I think she just wanted to make sure that we wouldn't look for her."

"Okay well don't worry, B. Mama and I aren't going to stop looking for Mollie." Stef assured him

"I know, mom." Brandon replied before turning around and walking out of the kitchen.

When Brandon left, Stef and Lena were talking about where their daughter could have possibly gone. Because even though Mollianne had called Brandon and said she was safe it didn't make the moms feel any better or worry any less. It also didn't mean that they would give up looking for her.

"Where do you think Mollie could have gone, Stef?" Lena asked

Stef shrugged, "I don't know, but I talked to Claire and she thinks that maybe Mollie could have gone back to Maine to be with her foster mom and foster brother."

Lena sighed softly, "She must love them a lot." Then she added, "I don't know, Stef. Maybe we should let Mollie get adopted by her foster mom. All we have to do is sign away our rights." Then she went on to explain,"I mean Mollie doesn't really know us anymore. She was gone for ten years. Maybe its time to let her go. We can't force her to be here if she doesn't want to be here. She'll just run away again."

"Lena, we can't give up on Mollie." Stef replied "We can send her to Girls United if we need to, but we won't let her go again. I don't think I could handle losing her again."

"I can't handle losing her either, Stef, but when she was here it was like she wasn't. Mollie didn't listen to us or even pay any attention to us. She acted like we didn't exist, and it hurt so much more than when she was actually gone. Maybe it's better to just let her go." Lena explained

Stef sighed, "Maybe you're right, love, but before we surrender let's give it one more try. Mollie's our baby girl. I don't want to give up so easily."

"Okay we'll give it one more try. And Mollie will always be our baby girl no matter what." Lena replied as she hugged her wife. Then she added, "Just like Frankie."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

Sorry it's not as long as the other chapters, but I promise the next chapter will be longer.

What would you like to see happen next?


	6. Storybrooke

A few days later, Stef and Lena had prepared everything for their trip to Maine to bring home their daughter, Mollianne. They found out from Claire the address of their daughter's foster mom's house. They bought the plane tickets to Maine, and arranged for Mike to stay with the kids in their absence. They didn't want a repeat of the last time they left the kids alone.

When Stef and Lena board their plane and sit down, they hold hands and Stef whispers, "Mollianne here we come."

"I just hope she doesn't get too mad at us for coming to find her." Lena said worried

"Don't worry, love." Stef replied as she held her wife's hand in hers "Don't worry."

Meanwhile in Maine with Mollianne, she and Henry are in her room reading the fairytale book. They are reading Snow White's story because it's their favorite one.

"I love this story, and I love the way the Snow and Charming meet. And it's kind of cool how it takes them so long to realize they love each other." Mollianne stated

Henry smiled and nodded, "Yeah its probably the coolest story in the book. And its so cool that Emma is their daughter, we just have to get her to believe in the curse."

Mollianne sighed, "Henry, I said I'd help you with Operation Cobra. Doesn't mean I believe in the curse. Fairytale characters aren't real. The reason I'm helping with Operation Cobra is because you're my brother and I love you. I'd do anything for you."

"Don't worry. Just like Emma, you'll believe in the curse soon enough." Henry added

Mollianne smiled and just shook her head, "You're so crazy, Henry."

"That's one of the reasons why you love me.' Henry told her

Mollianne just smiled, threw her arms around him, and hugged him.

Many hours later, Stef and Lena finally arrived in Storybrooke, Maine. They are walking around the small town, while trying to find the house where Mollianne is.

"This is an interesting little town." Stef said

Lena nodded in agreement, "It's so quaint. I can't imagine why Mollie would want to live here."

"Well there are pluses to living in a small town." Stef replied "For one, everyone knows everyone so they look out for each other. It's kind of like have a really, really, big family."

Lena smiled, "That's a pretty cool way to think of it."

"Excuse me? Are you new in town?" Emma asked walking over to Stef and Lena when she noticed them

Stef turned to face Emma, "Oh we're not actually staying. We're just here to get our daughter. She ran away."

"You wouldn't happen to know where 108 Mifflin St is, would you?" Lena asked

Emma smiled, "I do. It's the biggest house on Mifflin street. You can't miss it." Then she asked, "So you must be Mollie's parents?"

Stef nodded, "We are."

"She's a sweet kid. Loves Henry and Regina so much." Emma told them "She spent a lot of time with me, since Henry always wanted to be with me." Then she added, "I...I'm Henry's birth mom."

"Thanks for looking out for my daughter." Lena said "Mollie's biologically mine, but she is still both mine and my wife's."

"Okay well bye it was nice meeting you..." Stef started

Emma smiled and put out her hand for the woman, "Emma."

"Stef and this is my wife Lena." Stef replied "Anyways bye."

Stef and Lena started to walk away to find the house on Mifflin, when Emma called, "Bye and good luck with Mollie. She's a stubborn one."

When Stef and Lena approached the 108 Mifflin, which is a big white house that belongs to Mayor Regina Mills. Stef knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

As Regina walked to the door, she wondered who it could be. When she opened the door, she was shocked to find that she had never seen the two women before.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Regina asked in her mayoral tone

"I'm Lena and this is my wife, Stef." Lena introduced "We're legally Mollie's moms, so we're here for our daughter."

Regina looked confused, "Wait! So let get this straight, you didn't sign away your parents rights to Mollie?"

Stef shook her head, "No, we never did. We never planned on doing anything of the sort. She ran away. Most likely in the middle of the night. We woke up and she was gone."

Regina nodded finally understand why Mollianne was back with her so soon, "Okay let me just call Mollie down. You can come in and find a place to sit." Then she walked over to the stairs and yelled in her stern voice, "Mollianne Alexis, get down here now."

As Stef and Lena walked into the house and sat on the couch in the living room, Mollianne ran down stairs.

"What's up, mom?" Mollianne asked

"What's up?" Regina repeated clearly shocked that Mollianne was being to casual "What's up is that you led me to believe that your moms signed away their parental rights, and now they are sitting in our living room."

Mollianne looked down, "Oh I meant to tell you."

"When? When you were eighteen and they no longer had a say over where you lived?" Regina asked sternly

Mollianne shook her head, "No, of course not, mom. I would have told you when they forgot about me."

"A mother never forgets her child, Mollie." Regina told the girl "Let's go sit in the living room and talk about this some more with your moms."

Mollianne nodded, "Okay but Stef and Lena aren't my moms. You're my mom."

Regina ignored that comment by Mollianne and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch opposite of Stef and Lena. Mollianne sat next to her mom, Regina.

"So Mollianne, it's come to my attention by your moms that you ran away from them. Do you know how incredibly stupid and dangerous that is? What if you had gotten kidnapped?" Regina asked trying to scare the girl into not running away again

"I know it's dangerous, but I just wanted to be with you and Henry, mom." Mollianne replied

Then Stef joined in and asked, "How did you even get on the plane without a boarding pass?"

"Seriously, Stef? I snuck onto the plane. It's not that difficult. I've done it before." Mollianne answered in shock of Stef's question

"I'm sorry to say this, Mollie, but you can't stay here. You have to come home." Lena said

Mollianne sighed, "Okay Lena, I understand that you gave birth to me and that you love me, but before two weeks ago I didn't know you and I hadn't seen you or Stef for ten years. A lot can happen in ten years. My mom, Regina, she loves me like her own. Like how you love Brandon, and how you and Stef love Callie, Mariana, Jesus, and Jude." Then she added, "I want to be adopted by my mom, Regina more than I have ever wanted anything in my entire life. I went through a lot before I found my way to my family. Do you know what it felt like to feel like nobody wanted me? Like nobody cared? And like my life didn't matter. So please could you and Stef sign away your rights and allow me to be adopted by my mom?"

Lena looked at Stef and then then back at Mollie, "I don't know. I don't want to lose you again. You're my baby. "

"Mollie, if she doesn't want to don't force her." Regina told Mollianne "It's okay. You'll still see Henry and I. We'll come visit you, and sometimes if your moms let you, you can come visit us. I'll even pick you up from the airport."

"But it won't be the same as living with you, mom. I won't see you everyday. I won't get to eat your delicious apple pie every time you make it. I'm going to miss everything." Mollie explained and then she looked back at Lena and Stef, "I know you both don't want to lose me, but I have a song for you to listen to and then you can rethink your decision."

Then Mollianne pulled out her phone, looked up the song 'When love takes you in' and played it after turning the volume on her phone all the way up.

As the song played, Stef and Lena started to cry as they thought of their daughter never having a place to call home and how she must of felt. Regina pulled Mollie into a hug, since she could tell that the girl needed it. Mollianne had tears streaming down her cheeks as the song brought up old memories and the feelings she felt as she bounced around from house to house.

When the song ended, Mollianne sniffled and explained, "Before I met my mom, I never thought that I'd have a place to call home. And now thanks to Regina I have a home, and a family. Regina and Henry, they feel like home. My home."

Stef sniffled touched by the words of the song and the words of her daughter. Then she spoke, "Okay I'll sign the abandonment papers to take away my rights."

Lena nodded, "I'll sign them too."

Then Regina stood up, got the papers, and handed them to Stef and Lena. "If you don't want to do this, you don't have to." Regina told them

"No we want to. All we ever want for our kids is to know they are safe, happy, loved, and cared for. It's very clear to my wife and I that Mollie is all of those things here with you." Stef explained as she and Lena signed the abandonment papers.

Regina smiled and nodded as she put and arm around Mollianne's shoulder, "I love her. From the moment I met her, she just stole my heart. Thanks so much for letting me adopt her. I promise I will continue to take great care of her."

"Thanks." Lena told the woman. Then she asked Mollianne, "Can I have a hug, baby girl?"

Mollianne nodded and hugged Lena, who hugged her back, "I love you so much, my baby. I really do just want you to be happy, even if it's not with Stef and I."

"You've made me so happy by allowing me to be adopted by my mom." Mollianne replied "Once the adoption goes through I will officially be Mollianne Alexis Mills."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Do you think Mollianne will be able to go through with the adoption or will guilt get the better of her?


	7. Adoption Day

When Stef and Lena get home, the sit down in the living room with their kids to talk about the Mollianne situation.

"Where's Mollie?" Brandon asked "Why isn't she here?"

"She's in Maine with her foster mom and brother." Stef replied

"I need some air." Brandon said as he got up and walked out the front door. He couldn't believe that the moms who had raised him had so easily given up on getting their daughter and his little sister back.

"Why is Mollie still in Maine, moms?" Jesus asked curious and confused "I thought I you went to Maine to bring Mollie home?"

"That was originally the plan, but mom and I decided that it would be best for Mollie to stay where she is safe, loved, and happy. We shouldn't force her to be somewhere she doesn't want to be." Lena explained

Jesus sighed. He didn't know what to say, so he just walked out of the room. He didn't want to hear anymore.

"But she's our sister!" Jude yelled getting angry "How could you just decide that?! How could you just let your daughter go?!"

Callie looked at Jude, "Jude, that decision probably wasn't easy for moms but Mollianne didn't want to be here." Then she added, "Imagine if you were Mollie about to be adopted by your loving foster mom and then you're told that you have to go live with your birth mom and her family."

Jude sighed and then yelled, "She didn't even give us a chance. She was here two weeks." Then Jude ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door.

"Jude's right." Mariana stated "Mollie didn't give us a chance. She didn't even try, and you tried even less because you just gave up and let her go." Then Mariana walked up stairs to Jude's room and sat down next to him.

Stef and Lena sighed softly. The kids weren't all that understanding with their decision to left Mollianne be adopted by Regina.

"I understand your decision, moms." Callie told them "And I know it's hard on you because you both want Mollie here, but you also want her to be happy."

Lena smiled, "Thanks, love bug."

On the days leading up to the adoption, Mollianne would lay in bed each night before she fell asleep thinking about how wonderful it will be to finally be a Mills, but then she would think about Stef and Lena and how sad they must be without her. They wanted her to be with them so badly that they came all the way to Maine just to bring her home. I mean they were after all Mollianne's parents, and they hadn't seen her for ten years. And when Mollianne finally came back to them the only thing their daughter wanted from them was for them to sign away their rights to her.

On the morning of the adoption, Henry walked into Mollianne's room to wake her up. He was so excited that Mollianne would officially be his sister.

"Wake up, Mollie! It's adoption day!" Henry exclaimed excitedly

Mollianne moaned and covered her ears. She whined, "Henry, why are you so loud? Lower your voice."

"Sorry I'm just excited to officially have a sister." Henry stated with a smile on his face

Mollianne sat up in bed, "What's mom making for breakfast?"

"Apple pie pancakes." Henry replied "They're your favorite and today is all about you."

Mollianne smiled and jumped out of bed, "Oooh yum. Mom's the best mom in the world."

Then Mollianne got ready for her adoption and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hi mom. Good morning." Mollianne said

Regina smiled, "Hi princess. Happy adoption day. Are you excited?"

Mollianne nodded, "Yes I'm excited, but not as excited as Henry."

"I said sorry. Geez, Mollie." Henry replied

"Here, princess." Regina said as she handed Mollianne a frame that she turned upside down "This is your adoption present."

Mollianne picked up the frame and read the quote that was inside. It said, 'To my daughter, Mollianne Alexis Mills. Our skin doesn't match. You don't have my eyes or mouth and our faces aren't the same shape. I don't know what it's like to look at you and catch a glimpse of myself as a child. What I see in you is far more beautiful than that. I see the hand of God in my life. I see into the windows of heaven, and you sweet angel are by my side every single day. Our skin may not match, but we match hearts. Love, Mom.'

Mollianne smiled, "Thanks mom. I love it."

"You're welcome, sweet angel." Regina replied

Later at the courthouse, when the judge was about to officially declare Mollianne a Mills.

"Wait, your honor!" Mollianne yelled as she stood up. Then she turned to Regina, "Mom, you know I love you so much and I want you to adopt me, but not at the expense of losing the family that spent years looking for me."

Then Mollianne paused to think of how to word her next statement, while Regina sat looking a little scared that Mollianne was changing her mind about the adoption. And Henry had a somewhat scared, but sad look on his face as he stared at Mollianne, who he had come to consider his sister.

Mollianne turned to face the judge, "Your honor, when Stef and Lena were signing away their rights to me I could tell how much they cared about me. They wanted me in their home with them, but I didn't want that so they put what I wanted above what they did to make me happy. Even after ten years they are still willing to give up their happiness in exchange for mine." Then she added, "It was selfish of me to run away after only being with them two weeks. I didn't think about their feelings because I didn't care, and I didn't want to give them a chance like Claire told me to do. All I wanted was to be back with my mom and Henry." Mollianne took a deep breath and then started to walk around, "Most foster kids if given the opportunity would choose their biological family, but I'm not like most foster kids and I couldn't enjoy the miracle I had been given."

Henry looked confused. He didn't understand what Mollianne was doing.

"Momma, what's Mollie doing?" Henry asked looking at Regina

Regina looked at her son and shrugged, "I don't know, my little prince."

Mollianne stopped walking and faced the judge again, "I really want to live with my mom and be adopted by her, but I also want to get to know Stef and Lena, the women who raised me the first three years of my life. The women who sacrificed everything for my happiness." Then she added, "The past few days I've been doing a lot of research and so I was wondering if you could make my adoption an open adoption so that Stef and Lena don't have to lose me completely. They already lost me once and now in a way they are losing me twice, so please, your honor, please don't make them lose me completely."

Regina smiled touched and proud of Mollianne. She never expected that from the girl. It was quite the turn around.

The judge was clearly also touched by Mollianne's words, "Okay well congratulations Mollianne, you are now officially a member of the Mills family with an open adoption."

Mollianne smiled at the judge and then turned to Regina and Henry to hug them, and Henry immediately hugged her back. Mollianne said with a proud smile, "I now share your last name and Stef and Lena don't have to lose me completely."

Regina hugged her daughter back, "You did a really good thing for Stef and Lena. I'm proud of you, Princess, and you're going to make them so happy."

"Can we go visit them this weekend, mom?" Mollianne asked

Henry smiled at the thought of meeting his sister's birth family and pleaded. "Yeah can we, mom? Please?"

Regina smiled and laughed slightly, "Yes, my prince and princess. We can. "

"Thanks mom." Mollianne and Henry replied as they hugged Regina

"You're welcome." Regina said as she hugged her kids back.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to happen next?


	8. The Adams-Fosters

On Thursday night, Henry and Mollianne pack their suitcases full of everything they need for their trip since the flight they are taking with their mom is leaving early Friday morning.

"I'm so excited to meet your birth family." Henry told his sister

"I'm a little worried the Stef and Lena's kids will be mad at me for leaving, especially Brandon. He knew me when I was little and he was there when I was kidnapped. He was seven at the time and he felt guilty that he couldn't protect me." Mollianne explained

"I don't think they'll be mad at you, Mollie." Henry replied "They'll be happy to see you."

Mollianne nodded, "I hope you're right, Henry. I hope they won't mad at me, and that they are happy to see me."

The next morning, Regina, Mollianne, and Henry are boarding the plane

"Are you excited, my sweet boy and girl?" Regina asked

Henry nodded, "I am, mom. I can't wait to meet my sister's birth family."

"I'm excited too, mom. I have a question for Lena and Stef. I hope they know the answer." Mollianne stated

Regina smiled. She's glad that both of her kids are happy and excited.

During the flight, Henry and Mollianne slept since they were up most of the night talking. While they slept, Regina worked on some papers and whatever other work she needed to do.

When Regina, Mollianne, and Henry landed in San Diego, they rode in a taxi from the airport to Stef and Lena's house. On the drive there, Mollianne sent a group text to Buck, Hero, and Trixie.

'I'm in San Diego visiting Stef and Lena for the weekend. I would be nice to see you while I'm here.' Mollianne texted

Once the taxi dropped Regina, Henry, and Mollianne off at Stef and Lena's house, Mollianne walked up and knocked on the door while Regina and Henry stood next to her.

Brandon answered the door shocked to see Mollianne. He was even to shocked to speak.

"Hi B, this is my mom, Regina and my brother, Henry." Mollianne introduced "Mom, Henry, this is Brandon, Stef's biological son."

Henry smiled, "Its nice to meet you, Brandon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Brandon." Regina said to the boy

Brandon finally spoke, "Nice to meet you too, Regina and Henry." Then he looked at Mollianne, "What are you doing here, M?"

"I came to visit." Mollianne told him "I got the judge to make my adoption an open adoption. I can still see Stef, Lena, and you and your siblings."

Brandon smiled and nodded, "Moms will be so happy, M. Let me go get them. You can come in and wait."

"Okay thanks, B." Mollianne said as she walked inside the living room with her mom and little brother.

Meanwhile Brandon walks upstairs to his moms' room.

"Hey moms, I...um...Mollie's here with her mom and brother." Brandon told them "Mollie said that she got the judge to make her adoption an open adoption."

"Okay we'll be down in a minute, B. Thanks for telling us." Lena replied

Brandon nodded, "You're welcome, mama."

Back downstairs, Jesus walked downstairs to get a snack from the kitchen when he noticed Mollianne.

"What are you doing here?" Jesus asked angry "You didn't want us. You abandoned us. You left us."

Mollianne nodded, "I know, Jesus, and I'm sorry for leaving without giving this family a chance. So I'm here to visit since I have an open adoption."

"Okay well I guess I can try to forgive you." Jesus replied "Who are they?"

"Jesus, this is my mom, Regina and my brother, Henry." Mollianne introduced "Mom, Henry, this is Jesus. He's Stef and Lena's son. They adopted him like you adopted Henry and I, mom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jesus." Regina said

Henry smiled, "Nice to meet you, Jesus."

"It's nice to meet you too, Regina and Henry." Jesus stated

Then Stef and Lena walked downstairs and smiled when they saw Mollianne.

Mollianne stood up from the couch and hugged Lena, "Hi Lena, I got the judge to make my adoption an open adoption."

Lena smiled and hugged her daughter back, "I know, baby girl. Brandon told us. I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too, Lena." Mollianne replied before she moved on to hug Stef.

Stef hugged Mollianne back, "I think this is the best present you could have ever given us, baby."

Mollianne smiled and then she turned to Henry and Regina, "Henry, this is Lena, my birth mom and her wife, Stef. Lena, Stef, this is my brother, Henry."

Henry smiled, "It's nice to meet you both. Mollie looks so much like you, Lena."

Lena smiled, "Thanks. It's a pleasure meeting you."

"Nice to meet you too, Henry." Stef told the boy

Then Callie walks downstairs, "Hey moms, Wyatt invited me to go to..." Then she turns to Mollianne, "Hi Mollie. Wait! What are you doing here?"

"Hi Cal, I came to visit." Mollianne explained "Callie, this is my mom, Regina and my brother, Henry. Mom, Henry, this is Callie."

Callie nodded, "Nice to meet you, Henry and Regina."

"Nice to meet you too, Callie." Henry smiled

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Callie." Regina said

Then Callie turned back to her moms, "So as I was saying, Wyatt invited me to the beach. Can I go?"

"Yeah bug, you can go. Just don't forget sunscreen." Stef told Callie

"Okay mom. Thanks and I won't." Callie replied "Bye mom and mama." Then she walked outside and sat on the front porch as she waited for Wyatt.

Jude comes downstairs because he wants to watch tv, but when he spots Mollianne he becomes enraged.

"What are you doing here? You left us, and it hurt my moms." Jude asked Mollianne angry "You didn't even give us a chance. And we're your family."

"Technically through Lena, you're my birth family. My mom, Regina and my brother, Henry are my family." Mollianne explained "And don't worry, Jude, I'm not staying. I'm just visiting for the weekend."

"Fine." Jude replied. Then he turned to his moms, "I'm staying at Connor's for the weekend. I can't be in the same house with her."

"Wait, Jude!" Lena called, but Jude had already walked out the door and started running in the direction of Connor's house.

Mollianne sighed softly and mumbled, "That's what I was afraid of." Then she got a text from Buck, 'Hey Monkey! Want to meet at the mall in ten?'

Mollianne smiled when she read the text, then she asked Regina, "Mom, can I meet some friends at the mall? I've know them since I was eight."

"Sure but how do you plan on getting there?" Regina replied

Mollianne shrugged, "I was thinking that maybe Lena would give me a ride."

"Oh I don't know..." Regina started

Lena interrupted, "I'd love to give you a ride, Mollie."

Mollianne smiled at Lena, "Thanks Lena."

"Can I go with Mollie, mom?" Henry asked

Regina thought about, "Uh I guess, but Mollie you have to look out for your little brother."

"Thanks mom." Henry replied

Mollianne nodded, "I know, mom. I will."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	9. Hanging With Friends

Once Mollie and Henry arrive at the mall, Mollianne texts Buck to say that she's outside the mall. A few minutes later, Buck, Hero, and Trixie meet Mollianne outside.

"Monkey!" Trixie exclaimed

Mollianne turned around and ran to hug her friend, "Trixie!"

"Monkey? Trixie?" Henry asked confused

"Oh right." Mollianne said realizing Henry was there "Guys, this is my brother, Henry. Henry, meet Buck, my boyfriend." Then she kisses Buck on the lips. "And my friends, Hero, and Trixie."

"Hi Buck, Hero, and Trixie." Henry stated

Hero smiled, "Nice to meet you, Little dude."

Buck whispered to Mollianne, "Can we give him a nickname too?"

Mollianne shrugged, "If you want."

"Okay Henry, we're going to give you a nickname since everyone here has one except you." Buck explained

Mollianne thought for a minute, "You're nickname will be Fairytale because of you're strong believe in fairytales."

Henry smiles, "Cool."

"So are we going to have fun or are we just going to stand here?" Trixie asked playfully

Mollianne smiled and shook her head, "Oh Trix, you'll never change will you, but I'm ready for some fun."

"What's your idea of fun?" Henry asked a little scared

Hero put an arm around Henry's shoulders, "Don't worry, little dude. You're about to have the time of your life, and it's nothing illegal. I promise. We're not bad kids."

Henry nodded, "Okay."

Meanwhile at the Adams-Foster house, Stef, Lena and Regina are talking about the open adoption and how it will work for them.

"Thank you for what you did for us with Mollianne." Lena told Regina

"Don't thank me. That was all Mollie. I had no idea she was going to do that. She even gave an amazing speech." Regina replied "She's pretty remarkable and cares about pretty much everyone, but mostly get friends and family."

Stef smiles, "That sounds a lot like Lena."

"Okay so about the open adoption? What are we doing in terms of visitation and holidays?" Lena asked

"Well I was thinking that for Christmas, Thanksgiving, New Years, and Mother's Day, I could come down with Mollie and Henry that way that everyone is altogether as apposed to splitting those holidays and alternating every other year." Regina suggested "I also thought that you could have Mollie on the Fourth of July, since we don't celebrate that in Storybrooke. I'll have Mollie on Valentine's Day. Then on Easter and Halloween we'll alternate every year, so this year you'll have Mollie for Easter and I'll have her for Halloween."

Stef nodded, "Okay that sounds like a good idea." Then she looks at Lena, "What do you think, love?"

"It's a great idea." Lena stated. Then she asked, "Would if be okay if my wife and I visited once a month?"

"Yeah absolutely and if for any reason you can't come to us, I'll bring Mollie to you." Regina replied

"Thanks. You have no idea how much this means to us." Stef told Regina

Regina smiled, "You're welcome."

At the mall, Mollianne, her brother, her boyfriend, and her friends run into Mariana who is at the mall with Lexi.

"What are you doing here in San Diego? I thought you were in Maine? And who are all these people you're with?" Mariana asked Mollianne

"I came down with my mom and brother, Henry." Mollianne replied as she pointed to Henry "I'm just visiting Stef and Lena. I got the judge to make my adoption an open adoption for Stef and Lena's sake. It's not fair to make them lose me again, plus I wanted to get to know them while still living with my mom." Then she introduced, "These are my friends, Hero and Trixie. And this is my boyfriend, Buck. You guys this is Mariana, my um...my..."

"I'm her sister. One of the two sisters she abandoned, along with three brothers and two moms." Mariana replied angrily before looking at Mollianne "I'll never forgive you, Mollie." Then she walked away angrily.

Mollianne sighed, "Well that was interesting." Then Buck hugged Mollianne and held her close to him.

Meanwhile and Conner's house, in his room with Jude and Connor. Jude was explaining the whole Mollianne situation to Conner.

"So she just came to visit after she had run away and gotten adopted by her foster mom?" Connor asked

Jude nodded, "Yeah and she brought her new family with her. The judge made her adoption an open adoption, so this won't be the last time I see her either." Then he sighed and added, "I'm so mad at her. I can barely even look at her. I mean how could she run away without even giving her moms a chance. I love my moms, but I would do anything to have my mom back."

"I can kind of understand her perspective and I thought that you would too, being that you used to be a foster kid." Conner stated "Think about it, Jude. When Mollie was kidnapped she was only three years old, so she obviously doesn't remember Stef and Lena. She lived with her foster mom for a year. Almost the same amount of time you've been with your moms." Than he added, "Imagine for a second that Stef and Lena weren't able to adopt you because your birth mom was still alive and you had actually been kidnapped from her at the age of three. How would you feel if you had been ripped away from the family you'd live with for a year and placed with a family you didn't remember?"

Jude sighed sadly, "I'd be sad to be away from my moms, and I'd do everything I could to get back to them. Which is exactly what Mollie did. I think I owe her an apology. Thanks Connor. I have to go now though."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	10. Family

The next day, when Mollianne is at the Adams-Foster house with her mom and little brother, who's talking with Jude. Regina is talking with Stef, while Lena is in the kitchen making lunch. Mollianne decides that now is the time to ask about her sperm donor father, so she walks to the kitchen.

"Hey Lena, can I ask you something?" Mollianne asked

"Of course. Anything sweet girl." Lena replied

Mollianne took a deep breath, "Who's my birth dad?" Then she added, "I mean I know you and Stef used a sperm donor, but who is he?"

"I'm not sure, sweets. We used an anonymous sperm donor, but I could definitely try to find out for you." Lena explained "I'll talk to mo...I mean Stef and see if there is anyway we could find out."

Mollianne nodded, "Okay. Thanks Lena."

"You're welcome, sweet girl." Lena replied

When Mollianne walked back into the living room to find her mom laughing with Stef.

"What are you laughing about, mom?" Mollianne asked as she looked at Regina confused

"Oh Stef was just telling me about you when you were little and all the things you used to do." Regina explained

Mollianne nodded and smiled softly, "Okay well have fun. I'm going to go upstairs and see if I can get Mariana to talk to me."

Meanwhile with Henry and Jude, Henry is showing Jude his fairytale book and talking about the curse.

Mollianne passed by the room just as Jude asked, "So you really believe that fairytale characters are real and your birth mom is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?"

Mollianne walked in, looked at Jude and said, "I overheard you and couldn't help but hear what you said."

"Yeah Henry was talking about a curse and how everyone in Storybrooke is a fairytale character." Jude replied. Then he added, "Also I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday, Mollie."

"Because it's true." Henry protested. Then he looked at Mollianne, "Don't worry its like I told you before, one day you will believe as will Emma."

Mollianne smiled softly, "Henry's obsessed with the curse and the plan he has to help his birth mom break it." Then she added, "Within my first week of coming to my mom, Henry was already telling me about the curse. I don't believe in it though because he says that our mom is the evil queen. I just support him because he's my brother."

"Regina is the evil queen. She's the one who cast the curse." Henry stated

"No offense Henry, but your mom doesn't seem evil." Jude told him

"That's because you don't know her." Henry replied

"Okay well good luck, Jude. I'm going to go and try and talk to Mariana." Mollianne said before leaving and walking to Mariana and Callie's room.

Mollianne knocked on the door and then walked in. She sat on the Mariana's bed.

"Hey, can we talk?" Mollianne asked

"I guess." Mariana shrugged "But I'm still pissed at you."

Mollianne took a deep breath, "Look I know you're mad, but that's one of the reasons I wanted to have an open adoption. I wanted to give this family a chance without having to give up my mom and little brother." Then she asked, "Could you forgive me?"

"Mollie, you're my little sister. I thought that you running away was my fault. That if I had told moms about when I caught you trying to leave school that I could have prevented you from running away. I learned that it wasn't my fault, and I directed my anger at you without trying to understand why you ran away." Mariana explained "That wasn't fair and so I'm sorry. To answer you're question though yes I forgive you."

Mariana hugged Molllianne, who hugged her back. Then Mollianne said, "Thanks Mariana."

"You're welcome, Mollie. We're family and so I love you. You don't have to say I love you back because I know you don't know me well enough too." Mariana replied and Mollianne smiled

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

I'm running out of ideas so please comment what you'd like to happen next.


	11. Who's My Birth Dad?

Later that day, Lena is talking with Stef in their room about what Mollianne had asked her.

"Stef, it happened." Lena said almost crying

Stef looked confused and asked, "What happened, love?"

"Mollie...she...she asked about her birth father. She wants to know him." Lena replied "What are we supposed to do? All we know is his sperm donor number."

Stef hugged Lena, "I don't, love, but we'll figure it out. We always do."

Meanwhile Mollianne is doing research about how to find out the identity about your anonymous sperm donor father. Brandon walks up to her.

"What are you doing, M?" Brandon asked

"Oh hey B." Mollianne said "I'm looking up to see if I could find out who my sperm donor father is, but I have to be eighteen and even then I might not find out because he wanted to be anonymous."

Brandon nodded, "I'm sorry, M. Maybe I could help you though."

"That be great, B." Mollianne replied with a smile. Then it faded though, "How could you help me?"

Brandon shrugged, "I'm not sure yet, but I'll come up with something."

"Thanks B." Mollianne told him

Brandon smiled and gave a small smile, "You're welcome, M."

Then he walked out of her room and headed to his room to think of a plan to help his baby sister, Mollie.

Meanwhile Regina is out sight seeing with Henry and Jude decided to tag along to help show them around and because he and Henry started to get along.

The next day, Mollianne walked into Stef and Lena's room and quietly searched around for anything that they might have regarding her sperm donor. She was surprised by Jesus walking in.

"What are you doing?" Jesus asked a little upset

Mollianne turned to face him, "Nothing."

"Okay then what are you looking for?" Jesus asked

"Nothing" Mollianne replied annoyed

"Fine don't tell me." Jesus told her "I'll just tell Stef and Lena."

Mollianne sighed, "Fine. I'm trying to find out who my sperm donor is, and if you tell them I'll kill you. Not literally though."

"Why?" Jesus asked "Why do you want to know him?"

"Because I got half my DNA from him. Biologically he makes up half of who I am." Mollianne explained

Jesus nodded, "Okay that makes sense." Then he asked, "Would you like some help?"

"Sure thanks." Mollianne replied with a smile

"You're welcome." Jesus told her "It's no problem. You're still my sister and I forgive you for leaving us. I understand why you did."

Mollianne nodded, "Okay so I'm looking for any documents that Stef and Lena might have gotten from the sperm bank or anything that has any kind of information on my sperm donor."

Jesus nodded and then sat next to Mollianne and helped her look through all of Stef and Lena's papers and files.

About an hour later, Jesus whined, "Dang, why do mom and mama have so many papers?"

"Imagine how many papers my mom has. She's the mayor of the town." Mollianne told him

"Wow!" Jesus replied as he tried to imagine all the papers.

Then Stef walked in and looked around at the scene, "What are you both doing in here?"

"Um we're cleaning your room." Mollianne said lying but trying to sound believable

Stef nodded and added sarcastically, "Yeah I'm sure you are, and you're apparently reorganizing the paperwork too."

"Yeah mom, that's exactly what we're doing." Jesus said as he nodded

Stef shook her head and said firmly, "One of you better tell my the truth right now or you'll be in a lot of trouble."

Mollianne sighed and looked down as she mumbled, "I was looking for anything on my sperm donor."

"What was that, Mollie?" Stef asked "I couldn't hear you. Could you please speak a little louder?"

"I was looking for something on my sperm donor father! Okay Stef, are you happy now?!" Mollianne yelled as she practically exploded. Then she ran out of the room and down the stairs to her mom.

"Mom!" Mollianne yelled as Stef called after her, "Mollianne!"

"What's wrong, princess?" Regina asked concerned as her daughter cuddled up next to her before looking up at Stef, "What's going on, Stef?"

"Maybe you'd like to ask your daughter what she was just doing upstairs." Stef suggested

Regina looked at Mollianne curiously, "Mollie?"

"I was looking for information on my sperm donor father in Stef and Lena's room." Mollianne told her mom

"Mollianne" Regina said disappointed "You know you're not supposed to go through other people's personal things."

Mollianne started to feel guilty. She whimpered, "I'm sorry, mommy."

Stef softly sighed sadly as she remembered when Mollianne used to call her mommy.

\- Flashback: Ten and a half years ago -

Two and a half year old Mollianne ran to Stef and hugged her when she walked into the house from work.

"Hi mommy!" Mollianne exclaimed "I miss you."

Stef smiled and hugged her daughter back, "Hi baby girl. I missed you too." Then she asked, "Were you good for mama today?"

Mollianne nodded, "Yes mommy. I weally good."

\- End of Flashback -

Stef started to tear up a little. She missed hearing Mollianne call her mommy and she was robbed of ten years of her daughter's life. Now she would never hear her little girl call her mom ever again. It would always be Stef now.

"Stef, what's wrong?" Mollianne asked

"Oh nothing, sweet girl." Stef replied "Just a memory I had of when you were a little toddler."

Mollianne nodded, "I'm sorry for looking through your papers."

"It's okay, baby. I forgive you." Stef replied. Then she added, "I'm sorry that we can't find out who your sperm donor is."

Mollianne smiled softly, "It's okay, Stef. I understand."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Do you think that's really the end of Mollie trying to find out who her sperm donor is? Is Brandon really going to help Mollie? If so, how do you think he'll try to help?

Do you think Stef will help? If so, what do you think she'll do?

Who do you think Mollianne's sperm donor is?


	12. Memories

Regina, Mollianne, and Henry have returned home to Maine. It was late when they got home to they all go straight to bed because they are so tired. When Mollianne is asleep she dreams about the day that police came and arrested Jonathon.

\- Dream flashback: August 2008 -

A scared seven year old, Mollianne is hiding behind the couch in Jonathon's when police barge in. She can see them, but they can't see her.

A male cop, Mike puts handcuffs around Jonathon's wrists, while a female cop stands in front of Jonathon to ask him a question.

"Where's the little girl, Jonathon?" Stef said fiercely as that little girl was her daughter. When she doesn't get an answer she asked again, "Where is she?! Where's Mollie?"

Jonathon looked the cop straight in the eyes, "I killed her. She got on my nerves, so I killed her. She barely lasted a year, and don't both looking for her body, because I burned it after she was dead."

Mike took Jonathon out to the squad car as Stef stayed frozen in her spot while trying to remain strong. But all she could think about was, 'How am I going to tell Lena that our baby girl is dead?'.

Mollianne's eyes went big in horror. She wasn't dead. Why would Jonathon say that? She was about to run out and say she wasn't dead, but as she was about to yell Jonathon's friend, Marquis covered Mollianne's mouth and grabbed her from behind.

"Not so fast, little one." Marquis whispered sinisterly in her ear. "You're coming with me and I'm going to make sure that your family never finds you."

Mollianne suddenly became really scared about what was going to happen to her.

\- End of dream flashback -

Mollianne woke up and words couldn't describe how she felt, but all she knew is that she wanted Stef. She wanted to talk to her, especially now that she had remembered Stef had been there when Jonathon was arrested. Mollianne had been so close to being reunited with Stef and Lena when she was seven, but she wasn't because the police gave up looking for her as soon as Jonathon said he had killed Mollianne. She didn't blame the police. If she had been one of them, she would have given up too.

Finally Mollianne decided to go to her mom's room. She crawled into the bed and curled up next to her mom.

"Mom?" Mollianne mumbled "Mom...Mommy."

Regina woke in a snap and was completely alert, "What's wrong, princess?"

"She was there, mommy." Mollianne stated

Regina looked confused, "Who was there, sweet pea? When?"

Mollianne took a deep breath, "When Jonathon was arrested, Stef was there. She was one of the cops that showed up. I saw her." Then she added almost in tears, "I was so close to her. I was only a few feet away. I saw her reaction when Jonathon told her that he killed me. She looked heartbroken, mommy."

Regina held her daughter close, "Oh my princess, I'm so sorry."

"I feel sorry for Stef. Now I understand why she and Lena were so happy to have me back in their lives." Mollianne explained as she hugged her mom and cuddled close to her.

Regina didn't know what to say at that point so she just continued holding her daughter, "I love you, princess."

"I love you too, mom." Mollianne replied. Then she added, "I want to talk to Stef. I want to ask her something." The she drifted back off sleep in her mom's arms.

Regina smiled and kissed her daughter's head, "That can be arranged, my princess. Goodnight. Sleep tight. I love you so much, my sweet angel."

Meanwhile at the Adams-Fosters, Stef is watching old home videos of Mollianne and Brandon in the living room since she can't sleep.

\- Home video: Christmas 2003: Three year old Mollianne and seven year old Brandon are opening presents -

Brandon is unwrapping one of his presents, a transformer toy. He held it up happily and smiled.

"Thanks mommy and mama." Brandon said

Then Mollianne who had already ripped open her present out of impatience and being so young. She held up her present, a Baby Doll, to show her moms.

"Wook Mommy! Wook Mama!" Mollianne exclaimed happily

\- End of home video -

A few minutes later, Brandon wakes up wanting a glass of water so he walks downstairs and is surprise when he finds his mom.

"Mom? What are you doing up?" Brandon asked

Stef turned her head, "I should be asking you the same thing, B."

"I came down for water." Brandon replied "And you?

Stef shrugged, "I couldn't sleep, so I came down to watch old home videos of you and Mollie."

Brandon walked over and sat next to his mom, "I miss her too, mom."

"When she came to visit, every time I heard her call Regina mom it only reminded me that I will never hear Mollie call me mom ever again." Stef explained sadly

Brandon nodded, "I know how you feel. Every time Mollie called Henry her brother and I saw how close they are it reminded me of how close she and I used to be."

Stef smiled slightly remembering how ever since Mollianne could crawl she would follow Brandon everywhere, "Yeah I remember. Mama and I started referring to her as 'B's shadow'." Then she sighed softly

"I hate Jonathon for what he did to our family. It will never be the same because of him." Brandon stated

Stef nodded sadly, "I know, B. I know."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	13. Was she there?

In the morning when Mollianne woke up, the first thing she did was grab the phone and call Stef.

Meanwhile at the Adams-Fosters, Stef is still in bed when she hears her phone.

"Who's calling, love?" Lena asked her wife sleepily.

Stef turned on her side, picked up her phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Stef!" Mollianne exclaimed "I'm so glad you answered. I need to talk to you."

Stef winced, "Woah, Mollie easy on the excitement. It's really early." Then she asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

Lena is immediately fully awakened when she hears Stef say their daughter's name. She sits up and watches Stef intently.

"Oh sorry." Mollianne apologized "Okay so I dreamt about something last night that happened in my past and I wanted to make sure everything was true. Were you there when Jonathon was arrested?"

"Yes, Mollie I was. Why do you ask?" Stef replied

Mollianne took a deep breath, "Okay well this might be a little hard for you to hear, but I saw you that day. I was hiding behind the couch that was to your right."

Stef was too shocked to say anything. She couldn't believe that on that day she had been standing less than ten feet from her daughter.

"Stef? Stef?! Say something. Are you still there?" Mollianne called

"Yeah, baby I'm still here." Stef responded "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

"It's okay, Stef. I'm sorry I didn't run out of my hiding spot sooner. I was scared though." Mollianne explained

Stef smiled softly, "It's okay, baby. I'm not mad. I love you."

"Love you too, Stef." Mollianne replied. Then she added, "I have to go now. Mom's calling me. Bye."

"Bye Mollie." Stef said before hanging up

"What did Mollie want, love?" Lena asked

Stef sighed softly, "She asked if I was there when Jonathon was arrested, because she saw me. She was hiding behind a couch that was less than ten feet away from me. I was so close and yet I couldn't save her."

Lena hugged her wife, "Oh love, I'm sorry, but it's not your fault."

Stef leaned her head on Lena's shoulder as tears started flowing from her eyes, "I just don't understand. I don't understand why. Why didn't I just stop to think that Jonathon could have been lying? Why didn't I look around for her?"

Meanwhile back at the Mills Mansion, Mollianne hung up the phone and put in back as a soft smile appeared on her face. She turned to Henry who was standing next to her.

Henry looked at her confused, "What? Mol, what is it? Was she there or not?"

"Yes, Henry. She was there. Stef was there." Mollianne replied with a nod and a smile on her face

A few minutes later, Regina came down the stairs and noticed her children just standing around. She looked at them confused.

"What are you both up to?" Regina asked

"Nothing mom." Mollianne stated

Then Regina looked at Henry, "Henry, would you like to tell me the truth?"

"Mollie just did, mom. We're not up to anything. Honest." Henry told his mom with an innocent smile on his face

Regina smiled softly and shook her head, "Alright don't tell me, but whatever it is you're planning you better not break anything."

Back at the Adams-Foster house, Brandon is in his room brainstorming ideas about how to help Mollianne since he told her that he'd help her find out who her sperm donor father is. He's looking at the little information that Mollianne had found in the moms room. All she had found is that the guy's sperm number is #254.

Callie walks into Brandon's room and looks at him confused, "What are you doing, B?"

Brandon jumped slightly, "Oh it's just you, Callie. You scared me."

"Sorry, but what are you up to?" Callie asked

"Mollie wants to find out who her sperm donor father is so I'm helping her." Brandon explained

Callie nodded, "Oh that's a nice thing to do, but just how do you plan on doing that?"

Brandon shrugged, "I have no idea. All we know is the guy's sperm donor number. #254."

"Okay well good luck and I'd help, but I don't want to get in trouble." Callie told Brandon before leaving his room

Brandon brainstormed a bit more before coming up with a plan that he hoped would work. He grabbed his car keys and then walked out to his car and drove to the sperm bank. He walked in and rang the bell on the front desk.

A middle aged lady, Corrine came to the desk and asked, "How can I help you?"

"Hi I'm Brandon Foster and a little over eighteen years ago my moms came her for a sperm donor, who would be my biological father and I'd like to know if I can request to find out who he is." Brandon explained "His sperm donor number is #254."

Corrine nodded, "Okay I'll let him know of your request, but if he says no I can't tell you who he is. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course. Perfectly. Thank you for your help. Here's my number so you can call me." Brandon replied as he handed her a piece of paper with his number before he left the sperm bank and drove back home.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

What do you think the sperm donor will say? Do you think Brandon with be able to find out who Mollianne's biological father is? Who do you think Mollie's birth father is?


	14. Who is Sperm Donor 254?

After Brandon left, Corrine looked in the files and found sperm donor #254. They she called the number in the file and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Sperm donor #254 asked as he answered his phone

"Hi this is Corrine at the San Diego sperm bank calling to find out if you'd like your sperm child to know who you are?" Corrine replied

The sperm donor thought about it, "Hmm...yeah it's fine with me. If the kid wants to know then you have my permission to tell."

"Alright thanks." Corrine responded

"Of course." Sperm donor #254 said "Its no problem."

Meanwhile at the Adams-Foster residence, Brandon is in his room. He is on the phone with Mollianne.

"So M, I put in a request at the sperm bank to find out who sperm donor #254 is, but I played it off that he's my sperm father because you have to be eighteen to put in the request." Brandon explained

"Thanks B." Mollianne replied "I love you. And thanks for helping me with this."

"You're welcome, M. Love you too." Brandon responded "Bye"

Stef and Lena walked into Brandon's room to talk to him since lately he's been acting sort of strange lately.

As he is getting off the phone, Stef asked, "Who were you talking to, B?"

"Oh it was no one." Brandon replied as he is slightly startled by his moms presence

Stef nodded and then Lena said, "Hey Brandon, can we talk to you and ask why you've been acting so strange lately?"

"Uh...No reason. I've just been helping a friend and she didn't want anyone to know." Brandon explained "Plus I'm eighteen now, moms."

Stef sighed softly, "It doesn't matter if you're eighteen, Brandon. You're still in high school and you live under our roof. We need to know what your up to."

"Don't worry, mom. It's nothing illegal. She just wanted me to find out some information for her." Brandon assured his moms

Lena nodded, "Okay. Thanks for the reassurance." Then she asked, "Who's the friend?"

"Is it Cortney?" Stef asked

"What?! No." Brandon replied shocked "It was Lou." Then he mentally told himself to tell her about what was going on incase his moms asked her about it.

"Alright thanks for telling us, B. We love you." Lena told him before she and Stef left his room

As soon as his moms left, Brandon's phone rang and he answered, "Hello?"

"Hi this is Corrine, from San Diego sperm bank." Corrine said

"Oh hi, thanks for getting back to me." Brandon replied "So what did he say?"

"Your sperm father gave accepted your request and I gladly tell you that he's a man by the name of Mike Foster." Corrine told him

Brandon is so shocked that he almost drops the phone. He couldn't believe that his dad was also Mollianne's dad. He and Mollianne were biologically half-siblings. He finally spoke, "Thanks. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Corrine stated before hanging up.

Brandon sat in his room staring at the wall in shock. He is trying to figure out how, when, and why his dad donated sperm to a sperm bank. Eventually he decided the best thing to do would be to ask his dad, so Brandon walked out of his room and saw Jesus in the hallway.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Jesus asked

"Nothing much." Brandon replied

Jesus nodded and whispered, "Did Mollie find out who her sperm father is?"

"I found out for her, but moms don't know." Brandon stated in a whisper "It's Mike. My dad."

Jesus looked at Brandon with wide eyes, "Wait really?! Wow!"

"I know. I'm shocked too. I'm going to talk to my dad about it." Brandon explained

Meanwhile in Maine with Mollianne and Henry, they're at Granny's drinking hot cocoa with cinnamon while staring at Mollianne's phone waiting for a response from Brandon.

"Has he gotten back to you yet?" Henry asked

Mollianne shook her head, "No not yet, but he's probably still waiting on the sperm bank to get back to him. We'll just have to be patient." Then she added, "But I'm going to text him."

As Mollianne is texting Brandon, Emma walks into the diner.

"Hey Henry, hey Mollie. What are you both doing here?" Emma asked

Henry smiled, "Hi Emma. My sister and I are just enjoying some hot cocoa with cinnamon."

"And were waiting for Brandon to get back to me. He's my brother from my birth family." Mollianne added

Emma nodded, "Okay well mind if I join you."

"Nope not at all." Henry replied as Mollianne's phone rang

"It's him! It's B!" Mollianne exclaimed as she answered the phone, "Hey B! Did you find out?"

Brandon took a deep breath, "Yes, I did. He accepted the request and it's Mike. M, you and I, we have the same father."

"Wait! What?!" Mollianne said shocked "Wow! B, this is so cool, but I never expected this." The she added, "Oh my gosh, B, we're biologically half-siblings."

Brandon smiled at his sister's excitement, "Yeah it is pretty cool, but I have to go. I'm going to tale to my...our dad about this. Love you, M."

"Love you too, B." Mollianne replied as she hung up the phone.

Henry looked at her with a knowing look, "Well?"

"I know who he is. Brandon and I have the same dad." Mollianne told him with a smile

Emma looked at the two of them confused, "Okay what are you two talking about?"

"I didn't know who my dad was because Stef and Lena used a sperm donor, and Brandon helped me find out who my dad is. He and I have the same dad." Mollianne explained

Emma nodded, "Oh okay. That's cool. He sounds like a good brother."

"He is but Henry's my brother, Brandon's just biologically my half-brother." Mollianne stated

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to happen next?

How do you think Brandon's talk with his dad will go? Will the moms find out about what Brandon did?


	15. Shocking News

Mike is sitting in the living room in his apartment just soaking and processing the fact the his sperm helped someone have a child eighteen years ago and said child wants to meet him. His sperm child wants to know him, which he is finding really hard to believe. Although Mike's thoughts are interrupted by the voice of his son, Brandon.

Brandon knocks on the door to his dad's apartment before walking in, "Dad?!"

Mike walked toward the front door, "B?! What are you doing here?"

"When did you donate to a sperm bank?" Brandon asked

Mike looked confused, "B, what are you talking about? How would you even know that?"

"I was helping Mollie find out who her sperm donor father is." Brandon replied "Dad, it's you. You're Mollie's biological father."

Mike looked at Brandon with wide eyes, "Oh my gosh! I...I don't even know what to say." Then he added, "Okay so when you were really little, when your mom and Lena were talking about having a baby I donated to a sperm bank hoping that they would get mine so your sibling would be biologically related to you."

Brandon smiled softly and then hugged his dad, "Thanks dad. That was really nice."

Later that day after Brandon left, Mike called Stef to tell her about what he knew and how he did.

"Mike, what are you taking about? How do you know that?" Stef asked

"Brandon told me." Mike replied "Didn't you and Lena know that he was helping Mollie find out who her sperm donor father is."

"No." Stef stated "Wait! Are you telling me you are M's birth father?"

"Yeah I donated to the sperm bank when you and Lena were talking about having a baby. I was hoping you'd get mine and the. B would have a biological sibling." Mike explained

Stef listened and took it all in, "Okay thanks, Mike. And thank for letting me know about what B did."

"You're welcome, Stef." Mike told her

As Stef is getting off the phone, Lena walks into their bedroom, "Who was that, my love?"

Stef sighed softly, "It was Mike. Brandon wasn't helping Lou. He was helping his baby sister find out who her sperm father is."

"And?" Lena asked waiting for her wife to continue

"Lena, it's Mike." Stef replied with a deep breath "Mike is Mollie's sperm father."

Lena looked at her wife shocked, "Wow! That's something I never expected."

"Yeah me either." Stef told her wife

Meanwhile in Storybrooke, Mollianne walks into her mom's office.

"Um mom?" Mollianne asked

Regina looked up from her paperwork, "What's up, princess?"

"Stef and Lena's son, Brandon was helping me find out who my sperm father is and now I know, so I was wondering when we could go back to San Diego so I can meet my birth father?" Mollianne explained

Regina thought about it, "Um I'm not sure, princess. Who's your birth father."

"A man named Mike Foster. He's actually Brandon's father too." Mollianne told her mom

Regina nodded, "Okay well let think about it and get I'll get back to you with a date."

"Okay mom and thanks." Mollianne replied before leaving her mom's office

The next day at the Adams-Foster residence, Stef walked into Brandon's room.

"Hey B, why'd you lie to mama and I?" Stef asked

Brandon looked at her confused, "What are you talking about, mom?"

"You said you were helping Lou, but it wasn't Lou you were helping. It was Mollie." Stef told him as if she was asking even though she already knew the answer.

Brandon sighed, "Mom, I can explain."

"This should be interesting, but I'd like to hear it anyway." Stef replied

Brandon took a deep breath, "Mollie wanted to know who her sperm father is, so I did some research about anonymous sperm donors. I found out that if a sperm child eighteen or older puts in a request to know who their sperm donor is, and the sperm donor agrees than the sperm child can know who he is."

"Okay, but Mollie's not eighteen." Stef stated

Brandon nodded, "I know. I pretended I was the sperm child, which I know was wrong but I promised Mollie I'd help her. She really wanted to know. It was important to her, just like it was important for Mariana to get to know Ana." Then he added, "Anyway Mollie's sperm donor is Mike."

"I know. Mike called me." Stef told her son

"What are the odds that the sperm donor you and mama choose would be your ex-husband." Brandon asked as a rhetorical question

Stef shrugged, "Most likely slim to none." Then she added, "I'm proud of you for helping Mollie, but you did it on your own and went about it the wrong way. And for that I'm disappointed. Although since you did it for a good cause, I don't think it would be fair for you to be in trouble for it."

Brandon nodded, "Okay mom. Thanks. I'm sorry I didn't come to you and mama."

"It's okay, B, but in the future if you do need help please come to us." Stef said

"I will, mom. I promise." Brandon assured his mom

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to happen next?

What would you think if in a future chapter the Adams-Fosters go to Storybrooke to visit Mollie?


	16. Is it Genetic?

Regina had gotten Mike's number from Mollianne, who had gotten the number from Brandon. After saying goodbye to Mollianne and Henry before watching them walk to school, Regina grabbed her phone and dialed Mike's number. When she heard a man's voice on the line, Regina took that as a good sign.

"Hello is this Mike Foster?" Regina asked

"Yes" Mike replied "Who's this?"

Regina smiled softly, "This is Regina Mills. I'm Mollianne's mother, and from what I've been told you're Mollianne's birth father."

"Yes I am." Mike told her "How can I help you?"

Regina took a deep breath, "My daughter asked if she could meet you so I was wondering when she and I could come to you or you could come to us if that makes you more comfortable."

"I'm flexible, so if you'd like to come down to San Diego this weekend you can." Mike explained "You could just find out from my son, Brandon where I live. I know he's the one who helped Mollie learn who her sperm donor father is."

Regina found herself smiling again, "Okay thanks. This weekend works." Then she added, "You have a wonderful son. He's a great young man."

"You're welcome." Mike replied "And thanks. He is a pretty great kid. Always has been. Anyways see you and Mollie this weekend."

"See you this weekend, Mike." Regina said before hanging up and getting started on her work and all her mayoral duties.

Meanwhile at school, Mollianne is discretely watching this girl in her class, Ava Zimmerman, and can't help but think about how beautiful Ava is. Mollianne is starting to think that maybe she's gay and likes woman like her birth mom, Lena, which then makes her think that maybe it's genetic. She's confused and when she thinks about her boyfriend, Buck and realizes that she still likes him it makes her even more confused.

Mollianne is sitting under a tree while staring at Ava when Henry walks up to her, "Hey sis, what are you looking at?"

Mollianne jumped slightly, "Geez, Henry! You scared me half to death."

"Sorry." Henry replied "Can you answer my question now? What were you staring at?"

"Nothing." Mollianne told him "I was just thinking and I get lost in thought."

Henry looked at Mollianne in disbelief, "Oh come on, Mol. You're my sister. I know you."

Mollianne sighed softly, "I don't want to involve my little brother in my problems. This is something I need to work through myself."

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'm just worried about my big sister." Henry told her "Maybe I'll just tell mom. She'll make you tell her."

"Okay fine I'll tell you. Please don't tell mom." Mollianne replied. Then she took a deep breath, "I...I think I'm a lesbian. Or maybe bi. What if really am? What if mom doesn't want me anymore? What if it's genetic? What if my kids are gay like me and like Lena?" Mollianne now has tears streaming down her face.

Henrly hugged his big sister, "Oh Mollie, mom will still want you. I promise. She loves you no matter what."

"But..." Mollianne started

"No buts, what I'm telling you is the truth, but if you still don't believe me than you can ask mom yourself." Henry explained

Mollianne sniffled softly and gave a nod as she hugged her little brother, "Thanks Hen. You're a great brother. I love you."

"It's no problem, Mol. You're a great sister, and I love you too. Regardless of your sexuality and who you love." Henry replied

Later when Mollianne and Henry got home, they are greeted by their mom. Then Henry heads upstairs to start on his homework and to give his sister privacy while she talks to their mom.

"Don't you have homework, princess?" Regina asked

Mollianne nodded, "Yeah but I need to talk to you."

"Okay let's talk and then I have something to tell you." Regina replied

Mollianne took a breath, "Um...I think...I think I'm bisexual."

"Okay why? What makes you think that?" Regina asked

"Well...um...because I have a boyfriend and I love him, but I'm also starting to like a girl in my class." Then she looked down, "If you want to reverse my adoption, then you can. I'd understand you reason why."

Regina looked confused, "What? What are you talking about?

"I know you can. It's happened to me before." Mollianne stated

"I would never do that. You're my daughter. I love you." Regina assured her daughter "Also I fought so hard to adopt you. You fought so hard to be able to be adopted by me. I'm never ever going to let you go. You're the light of my life. You bring me so much joy. I will always love you unconditionally." Then she added, "My love is not conditional."

Molliane nodded, "Okay mom. I love you too." Then she asked, "What do you have to tell me?"

"I talked to your biological father today and he said we can come down this weekend to meet him. We can find out where he lives from Brandon, so if you'd like to call or text Brandon you can." Regina told her daughter

Mollianne hugged her mom, "Thank you, mom. You're the best."

"You're welcome." Regina replied as she hugged her daughter back "Now tell me about this boyfriend of yours."

"Not now, mom. I'll tell you all about Buck later. I have to call B and then start on my homework." Mollianne said excitedly as she ran upstairs

Regina stood in her place shocked as she mumbled, "Buck? My daughter's boyfriend's name is Buck."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	17. Meeting My Birth Dad Part 1

That weekend on the plane, during the flight to San Diego, Henry is sleeping because they took a red eye flight and he didn't nap earlier like his mom and sister did. Then Regina looks over at Mollianne.

"So tell me about your boyfriend Buck." Regina said "And what kind of name is Buck anyways?"

"Okay it's not what you think, mom." Mollianne stated "Buck is just a nickname that his friends gave him. His real name is Andrew and he's called Buck because he loves bulls."

Regina nodded, "Okay so how did you two meet and become boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Well we met in a foster home when we were eight years old and we became boyfriend and girlfriend when we were eleven years old after sneaking onto a plane to go see our other friends Hero and Trixie. Hero was in the hospital after being beaten by his and Trixie's foster parents." Mollianne explained

"Eleven?! You were only eleven?!" Regina responded shocked

"Okay calm down, mom. Buck is super nice and a total gentleman considering the crap foster parents he's had." Mollianne assured her mom

Regina nodded and breathed out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in, "That doesn't really make me feel better about your young age or the fact that you've stowed away on a plane. Twice."

Mollianne shrugged, "Desperate times call for desperate measures. The first time Hero was in the hospital and the second time I was coming home to you and Henry."

Regina laughed slightly, "I guess those are desperate times and you did go to desperate measures." Then she added, "You know one of the many things I love about you is that you'll do anything to be with the ones you love. And you love so deeply."

"I know, mom." Mollianne replied with a smile "I love you."

"I love you too, princess." Regina told her daughter

Many hours later, after getting off the plane which has landed in San Diego. Mollianne, Regina, and Henry are exiting the airport.

"This is so exciting!" Henry exclaimed "I can't wait to meet your dad, Mollie."

Mollianne nodded and smiled, "Me either." Then she spotted someone she knows and announced, "Look! It's B." And she ran and hugged him.

"Hi M, it's nice to see you again." Brandon said as he hugged her. Then he shook Regina's hand, "It's nice to see you again, Regina." And as he went to shake Henry's hand, the little boy hugged him.

"Hi Brandon, it's nice to see you again." Henry told the older boy. Then he added, "I'm hugged you because you're Mollie's brother, so that makes us family too."

Brandon smiled and nodded, "Yeah I guess it does." Then he looked at Mollianne, "M, this is our dad Mike. Dad, this is Mollie, your daughter."

"It's nice to meet you, Mollie." Mike said "I remember you from when you were really little. You called me 'Uncle Mike' back then."

Mollianne smiled softly, "It's nice to meet you. I look forward to getting to know you." She waasn't really to call him dad, but couldn't call him Mike or Uncle Mike.

On the drive to Mike's house, he flashed back to Mollianne's second birthday. The first time she called him 'Uncle Mike'.

\- Flashback: December 2003 -

It's Mollianne's second birthday, the party already started because it's mostly just family and some friends. Mike arrived about half an hour later.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late." Mike announced as he apologized

"It's okay." Lena told him

Brandon looked at his dad and smiled, "Hi daddy." Then he looked at Mollianne and whispered, "M, remember what I told you. Call him 'Uncle Mike'. Come on, you can do it."

Mollianne smiled brightly at Mike, but didn't say anything.

"Hi Mollie. Happy Birthday." Mike told the little girl. Then he looked at Stef and Lena, "I can't believe she's two already. Time sure does fly. I feel like it was just yesterday I was driving Stef to the hospital for Mollie's birth."

Stef nodded and picked up her little girl, "I know. Me either. I kind of wish my little bugaboo would just stay little."

Mollianne cried when Stef picked her up. She just cried and cried before reaching for Mike and yelling out, "Uncwe Mike!"

"Did she just call you 'Uncle Mike'?" Lena asked confused while Brandon did his happy dance

"Uncwe Mike." Mollianne called out again as she continued to reach for Mike

Mike took Mollianne into his arms, "Yeah I guess she did."

Then Stef, Mike, and Lena all looked at Brandon, who stopped dancing at looked at them like a dear caught in headlights.

"B, did you teach Mollie to call your daddy 'Uncle Mike'?" Stef asked

Brandon gave a slow nod, "Yeah I wanted M to have something to call him. And she can't call him daddy, because he's not her daddy."

"Wuv, Uncwe Mike!" Mollianne exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and laid her head on his shoulder

Mike smiled softly, "Love you too, kiddo."

\- End of flashback -

Before going to Mike's house, they stop at Stef and Lena's house to drop Brandon off and then continue on the way to Mike's house. Upon entering the house, Mike let's the Regina, Mollianne, and Henry in first before walking in and closing the door behind him.

"You have a nice apartment." Mollianne commented

"Thanks kiddo" Mike replied

After they had all sat down, Mollianne looked at Mike for a while as if she was studying him trying to find similar physical appearances between him and her.

While she did that Henry looked at Mike and asked, "So what stories can you tell me about when my sister when she was little?"

"That's a good question, Henry." Mike told the boy as he gave a slight laugh.

Henry nodded, "Thanks. Now can I please her a story about my sister when was little?"

"Yes, of course." Mike said "Hmm...let's see...when Mollie learned to crawl she used to follow her big brother Brandon around everywhere. Even before she could crawl, she was very attached to him. If he ever left her sight, she would cry and cry until she could see him again."

Regina and Henry smiled at the little story of Mollie. Regina is happy to hear about when her daughter was little, and Henry is glad to hear about his big sister as a little girl.

"Really?" Mollianne asked hopefully "I did that?"

Mike nodded, "Yes you did. It was so cute, but it made your...um Stef and Lena a little sad."

"Oh well I'm sure when I was little I loved them. I don't think my younger self was trying to make them sad." Mollianne stated "They are nice people are great moms to their kids."

"Yeah they didn't take it personally. Even though Stef did talk for a week about how your first word was B. Brandon's nickname." Mike explained to Mollianne

Mollianne laughed slightly, "Oh wow. That's a long time."

Mike nodded in agreement and then asked, "So Mollie, tell me about yourself? What was your life like growing up? What was it like before you found your mom and Henry? You know after the..um...after the..."

"After the kidnapping?" Mollianne asked to which Mike nodded. "It's okay. You can say it." Then she added, "My life was...well..."

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger and for the long wait for this chapter. I had writer's block and couldn't figure out what I wanted to say or how to get my thoughts and ideas out the way I wanted.

Anyways hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	18. Meeting My Birth Dad Part 2

Mollianne took a deep breath, "My life was...well I don't remember much from before I was five, but it wasn't pretty."

"I'm sorry." Mike apologized

Mollianne shook her head, "Don't. I wouldn't change a thing, because I love how my life turned out." Then she added, "If I wasn't kidnapped then I wouldn't have met my mom or my little brother. I wouldn't have met my friends, Buck, Hero, or Trixie either. Everything that's happened to me has shaped who I am today."

"Okay." Mike replied "If you'd like to tell me anything about your past, you can. I want to know about you, but I don't want you to share more that you are comfortable with."

Mollianne nodded, "Okay." Then she added, "When you, Stef, and the other cops arrested Jonathon I was there. I saw you guys. I watched as you escorted Stef out, because she was so upset about what Jonathon told her. Even though it was a lie. I don't understand why he lied about that, but I know why he kidnapped me."

Regina looked at Mollianne shocked, "You do? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, mom. I...um...when I found out I had been with you only a few days. I wasn't comfortable yet, and then I just forgot." Mollianne explained

Regina nodded and gave a soft smile, "Oh. It's okay, princess. I understand."

"So like I was telling my mom, it was a few days after I was placed with her when I received a letter from Jonathon." Mollianne stated "In the letter, he explained everything and he apologized. He kidnapped me because he wanted to prove to himself that he could be a better father than his father was. That he wouldn't treat a kid the way his father treated him. But he couldn't have kids, and no adoption organization would let him adopt because he was single. Not ever the foster system would let him foster-adopt a kid."

Mike looked at Mollianne sadly, "Did he...how did he..." He was cut off though

"Did Jonathon treat you okay?" Henry asked

"Most of the time. When he was in a good mood, he was a really nice man." Mollianne replied as a smile started to form across her face "We used to play games, watch tv, and wrestle. He's always let me win. Sometimes he'd tickle me and make me laugh." Then she frowned, "But I understand why he had bad moods sometimes. It was because of what his own father had done to him. He was abused by his father. It scarred him for life, but he was...I called him papa. At first it was because he made me, but then I soon came to mean it when I called him that. He was my papa. It's hard to explain, but in a way I kind of do love him."

Mike nodded in understanding, "Yeah it's called Stockholm syndrome. It makes sense."

"Oh okay. Anyway moving on to why I entered the foster system. The only people who know this is Buck, Hero, and Trixie." Mollianne stated "So when papa was arrested I tried to run out to Stef and tell her I was alive, but Jonathon's friend, Marquis grabbed me from behind and pulled me back. He dragged me out the back door, put me in his car, and drove me to Maine and abandoned me outside of social services. It was in my fourth foster home at the age of eight when I met Hero, Buck, and Trixie. At the time, both Buck and I were eight, Hero was nine, and Trixie was seven. Over the years, we grew close. The older ones protected the younger ones. Hero was the main protector. That's how he got his nickname. His real name is Andrew." Then she added, "We're like siblings, well except Buck and I. He's my boyfriend."

"How'd the other two get their nicknames? And what are their real names?" Mike asked curiously

"Trixie's name is Kathleen and she's called Trixie, because she likes to play tricks on the foster parents. Buck's name is Jesse and he's called Buck because he loves bulls and wants to be a bullrider when he's older." Mollianne explained "My nickname is Monkey because I like to climb trees, but only Trixie, Buck, and Hero can call me that. Henry can too, but only when all five of us are together."

Regina looked at Mollianne and asked, "Is there anything else you'd like to share, my princess?"

Mollianne nodded, "When I was nine I tried to kill myself, because I was separated from Trixie, Buck, and Hero. They were the only ones I lived for, and if I couldn't be with them then I didn't want to live. At ten, I started cutting myself." Then she took a deep breath, "I've stowed away on a plane twice. The first time it was with Buck. He and I were on our way to see Hero who was in the hospital and Trixie, who was with him and was terrified. Hero was badly injured after protecting Trixie from their foster parents. Then when I was twelve, I was placed with my mom. She helped me stop cutting, so I don't cut anymore. I'm finally happy and safe and loved. I have the family that I've always longed for plus more. I have more family then I ever thought I'd have and more than I know what to do with."

"You're right about that, Mollie. You're also loved by so many people. You're more loved than you could ever imagine." Mike told Mollianne with a smile

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	19. The Cherry Tree

Later that day, Brandon came back to have dinner with his father and then as he was leaving Mollianne asked him a question.

"B, wait! Can I go with you? I want to see Stef and Lena." Mollianne explained

"You'll have to ask your mom, M." Brandon replied

Mollianne turned to her mom and pleaded with her hands folded together, "Mom, can I? Please? You can pick me up in the morning. Please can I go?"

"Uhh...yeah I guess." Regina said

Mollianne threw her arms around her mom and hugged her, "Thanks mom. You're the best. I love you."

"I love you too, princess." Regina replied as she hugged her daughter back.

Then Brandon and Mollianne left together, Brandon drove to his moms' house and upon entering with Mollianne, the young girl ran to find Stef and Lena.

"Stef! Lena!" Mollianne announced "I came to visit."

"Moms!" Brandon yelled "I'm home and I brought Mollie to visit. She wanted to see you guys."

Jude runs downstairs to deliver a message from his moms to Mollianne.

"Hey Mollie, moms told me to tell you they'll be down in a minute." Jude announced

Mollianne nodded as she stared out the kitchen window at the cherry tree she'd only noticed just now. "What's that tree for, Jude? What kind of tree is it?"

"It's a cherry tree." Jude replied with a sad smile.

"We planted it for Frankie." Brandon added

Mollianne looked confused, "Frankie? Who's Frankie?"

"Moms' baby. Mama was pregnant last year. She lost that baby." Jude explained "They were going to name her Francesca. Frankie for short."

Mollianne nodded and she took in the information. She felt unloved and betrayed. She felt...Forgotten.

Lena came down the stairs first and by the time she got there, Mollianne was already fuming with anger. Any excitement she had to see Stef and Lena was now gone.

"Hi sweet girl. It's good to see you." Lena said as she approached Mollianne to hug her.

Mollianne pushed her birth mother away, "How could you?!"

"What? Mollie, baby, what are you talking about?" Lena asked confused

"You tried to replace me." Mollianne stated angry "Jude and B told me about Frankie. I hate you!"

Lena shook her head, "No, Mollie, I didn't try to replace you. Nobody could ever replace you."

"I thought you loved me, but I guess I was wrong." Mollianne told Lena

As Stef is coming down the stairs, she hears Mollianne yell, "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU OR STEF AGAIN! EVER!" Then Mollianne ran to the front door, opened it and slammed it shut. She started to cry as she sat on the front porch steps, pulled out her phone, and dialed her mom's number.

Meanwhile inside with Stef, Lena, Brandon, and Jude.

"Are you okay, mama?" Brandon asked as he noticed a few tears spilling out of her eyes.

Lena nodded and put on a brave face for her sons, "Yeah B, I'm fine. You and Jude go upstairs and get ready for bed.

Brandon and Jude nodded before heading upstairs.

Once the boys are out of ear shot, Stef asked, "Love, what was that about? Why was Mollie so mad?"

Lena fell into her wife's arms and cried. She didn't say anything. She just cried.

Stef held her wife and rubbed her back as she tried to soothe and calm her.

Back outside with Mollianne, she holds the phone up to her ear and waits for an answer.

 _"Hello? Mollie, princess, is everything alright?" Regina asked concerned "I thought you wanted to stay at Lena and Stef's tonight?"_

"Not anymore." Mollianne replied through her sobs "Mommy, can you come get me?"

 _Regina felt bad that her little girl is crying, "Of course, princess. I'm on my way. Mommy's coming, princess. I will always come for you. I love you."_

"I love you too, mommy." Mollianne responded

When Regina arrived and got out of her car, Mollianne ran into her mother's arms and cried.

"Mommy!" Mollianne cried "I love you."

Regina wrapped her arms around her daughter as she felt her heart breaking for her crying little girl, "Oh princess, what happened?"

"Lena...pregnant...last year. Baby died. She and Stef...try...to replace me." Mollianne explained through her tears "They plant tree...for baby...no for me."

"Oh my princess, my darling little girl, I'm so sorry." Regina soothed as she rubbed her daughter's back

Mollianne pulled away from the hug to wipe her eyes and nose, "It's okay, mom, but I never want to see Lena or Stef again. I still want to see Mike and B occasionally though."

Regina nodded, "Okay princess. Let's head back to Mike's to get some rest. We have a flight to catch tomorrow morning."

"Okay mom. I love you." Mollianne stated

"I love you too, my little princess." Regina replied

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	20. Apologies and Reassurance

The next morning, Lena calls Regina hoping to talk to Mollianne. She knows that Mollianne won't answer her own phone if the caller ID reads 'Lena'.

"Hello?" Regina says as she answers her phone without looking at the caller ID "How can I help you?"

Lena took a breath, "Hey. This is Lena. Mollianne's birth mother. I'm calling to talk to Mollianne. I need to explain the whole tree thing to her."

"MY daughter ran to me crying when I came to pick her up after she called me. You will NEVER see or hear from MY DAUGHTER again!" Regina explained "Not that she wants to see you anyways."

"Look I'm sorry that Mollie was so upset. I know I'm probably the last person either you or she wants to hear from, but I have to explain myself. Please just give me a chance." Lena apologized "I didn't mean to make her cry or make her upset. It never occurred to Stef and I to plant a tree for Mollie after she disappeared. Or after Jonathon lied and said he killed her." Then she added, "The idea to plant the tree for the baby that I lost came from Jude. He was the one who asked if we could plant a cherry tree for my youngest baby Frankie. If Stef and I had thought to plant one for Mollie we would have. We loved our little girl. She was our world and losing her devastated us."

Regina huffed, "I don't care for your explanation. Just never call here again." Then she hung up the phone.

Mollianne walked into her mother's office, "Who were you talking to, mom?"

"No one, baby. It doesn't matter." Regina replied. Then she stretched out her arms to her daughter, "Come here, my princess. Let me hug you."

Mollianne ran into her mother's arms, "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, my princess." Regina responded "I'm so glad you're my daughter."

"And I'm glad you're my mom." Mollianne replied "I wish I came from you and not Lena."

Later that day, Regina had to leave to go to run a few errands before they would leave to head to the airport. Mollianne and Henry are sitting on the couch watching Law and Order: SVU. Suddenly the home phone rings and Henry got up to answer it.

"No, Hen. Don't answer. It's probably Lena." Mollianne told him quickly, but it was too late.

"Hello?" Henry said into the phone.

"Hey buddy, could I talk to your sister?" Lena asked "Something happened last night that I need to explain to Mollie."

Henry looked at Mollianne, "Mollie, she sounds like she really feels bad. Just hear her out."

Mollianne hugged and took the phone from her brother, "What?!"

"Mollie, baby..." Lena spoke breathing out a sigh of relief "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you feel unloved, because I love you. I really do. I've always loved you. You were my little girl and you still are. When you were taken from me...from Stef and I our whole world fell apart and Brandon blamed himself for years. He had been outside playing with you when you were kidnapped and he blamed himself for losing you. From the time you could walk you were always following him everywhere 'B' was even your first word." She shook her head, "I'm rambling. I'm sorry. I just love you and it hurts me that you don't want to talk to me or see me."

"If you love me so much, then why did you plant a tree for Frankie and not for me?" Mollianne wondered

Lena took a breath, "Stef and I...it wasn't our idea to plant the cherry tree. We never even thought of it. That idea came from Jude and we all thought it was a good idea. My grief of losing Frankie was so fresh then that I never even thought to plant a tree for you, but I can. Stef and I will plant a tree for you if you want us too."

"Okay." Mollianne replied "I forgive you."

* * *

Long time since I updated this story. I thought I was done, but then I thought of this chapter and I tried to write it for the longest time, but I got stuck.

Anyways hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
